


Second Chance

by YunaVeerle



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Family, Kryptonite, Multi-verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2019-09-05 17:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 23
Words: 23,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16815280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunaVeerle/pseuds/YunaVeerle
Summary: With her world at stake and her own life taken. Kara finds herself in multiple universes finding a way to save herself and her own universe gaining more than she bargained for.





	1. Death of Supergirl

The frozen ground feels nice against her burning skin. Her blood feels as nails running through her veins. She rises up to her feet with all her strength while holding her hand up to her even more than painful chest. She feels a warm liquid seeping past her hand. Her ice cold hands. With her last strength she punches the person in front of her. She hears the person in front of her break its neck. She too collapses to the ground. Again. Knowing that she won’t be able to get up again.

“Supergirl!” She hears Alex scream. She feels her sister remove her hand that she was holding against her chest.

“God.” She hears Alex breath out as she sees the wound.

Kara uses her last strength to grab her sisters hand.

“Alex. I.” but she can’t say another word. She feels her life slipping as she grasps for air to finish her sentence.” Alex, I love you.” She feels her own last breath slip away.

Alex stares at her sister in her arms. Her face that is turning white and colorless. Her eyes that have lost the gloss of life. The open gaping wound in the chest made by a piece of kryptonite the seize of her own hand. That she even had the strength to stand up once it had been shot into her chest was a miracle.

Kara was in agony but defeated the guy she fought anyway. At the cost of her own life. Alex feels her tears well up as she holds her sister in her arms. She cries and doesn’t care for what the world thinks of her for they may have lost their hero. She has lost her sister and closest friend. Her confidant.

J’onn lands beside the grieving woman and shields the two from the press that has come to the sidelines of scene.

“Alex.” He whispers while he pulls her away gently from Supergirl her corpse. Making way for the D.E.O’s medical team to grab Supergirl her lifeless body. He pulls Alex in his warm embrace as he watches the man work.

***

She stares at her own body. Taken of all live. Her sisters face wet from the tears. While J’onn holds her in his arms. Even tough in her spiritual state her heart breaks. This is what must have happened to every person she must have failed to save, everyone back on krypton the day it exploded. Every person who is hoping for Supergirl to save them from an early grave but she has already died. Every person who has died has been where she is now. 

“Quite a sight, ain’t it?” she suddenly hears a voice say behind her. Kara turns around shocked and surprised someone is talking to her. She turns around to stare at a man dressed in silver like white. His black hair is neatly kept. And his eyes have a golden tone.

“Who are you?” Kara asks.

“An celestial being. Best know to you as, well, I don’t speak kryptonian so I am not going to butcher the word, here on earth I am known as an angel. Call me Raziel.” The man says. 

“Angels have wings.” Kara scoffs looking at the man.

“I’ve put them away for now. They are great for getting from point A to B. But annoying to keep standing up if you’re not in flight.” He lets out an chuckle. 

“Are you here to take me to the planes of beyond?” Kara asks. 

“The planes beyond.” Raziel casual walks when he thinks out loud. Before suddenly turns to her “No!” Kara stumbles back at his sudden reaction. “No I am here to give you a second chance.”

Raziel lips curl up.


	2. Fate of Supergirl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supergirl has been killed. Raziel an angel told her that she is about to get a second chance.

“No I am here to give you a second chance.” Raziel lips curl up.

“A second chance?” Kara asks the Angel surprised. “How?”

“I am a celestial being, an angel and this.” He points at the closing doors of the D.E.O. Ambulance where her body was placed inside. “Was not supposed to happen on this earth, not top you. Therefore your life will be spared and you get a chance to redeem this universe and chance the fate of another. Your memories will be kept but you will own another body have a new history to learn. Think about it. If you don’t want to I lead you to the planes beyond.” With that said Raziel spreads his wings and Kara watches him fly away.

She is glad to notice she still has her powers as she speeds of into the sky. She enjoys this moment as she glides through the city skyline of National City and eventually lands on top of the D.E.O. She walks towards the rooftop door but her hands moves trough the handle. She rolls her eyes. Flying made her forgot a moment. She moves through the door and follows her usual path into the D.E.O. She notice the gloomy faces as she moves trough the hallways. She quickly moves to the morgue. She never liked being down there but now the person lying on one of the tables was her. And she just felt she needed to be there.

She enters the room and she notices herself on the table. A cloth covering the gaping hole that had filled her chest. If she didn’t know any better she would describe the girl as sleeping. But she knows better. It is her own body lying down there.

“I can’t believe she’s dead.” She hears a woman say.

Kara was so in awe at her own dead body that she didn’t notice that there where people there. Outside the people she expected to be there, J’onn and Alex. James, Brainy and Eliza where there too.

Eliza looks almost as horrible as her daughter Alex who holds the cold dead hand while kneeling onto the ground. James is holding on to his cellphone the screen still light up with the profile of her cousin. Even in Brainy his eyes there are tears visible.

She is dead and these are the people closes to her. Who know both her as Kara and Supergirl. Kara her minds drift off to Lena, She was never able to tell her who she really was and Lena called her, her best friend. Winn and mon-el how long will it take for the news to reach them. She sees them crying over her even though it is just a thought.

“How long till superman is here?” J’onn asks James breaking a long silence.

“Clark had to do some things first. He has send Lois ahead. I will get her from the airport as soon as she arrives. If he isn’t done yet.”

J’onn nods and the room becomes quiet again.

Kara can’t recall how long they were there in silence crying before a gust of wind played trough the room and played with her hair.

“This world is in danger because I am dead, ain’t it? So are their lives.” Kara asks turning around looking at the person behind her.

“Yes. Yes they are. That man that fought you before your death was not of this universe. He was from another. You broke his neck but another danger is coming and this world needs a Supergirl. It needs you.” Raziel answers.

“So how am I supposed to save my world? I am kind of a ghost right now.” Kara loughs nervously. How can she help. 

“Like I said earlier. You can become another universes Supergirl. It is slightly different from this universe but the Supergirl on that universe has a destiny to turn from the light.” Raziel thinks for a moment. As if he had said to much. 

“Turn from the light. You mean becoming evil?” Kara asks curious. 

“Along the lines of that yes, but you don’t have to worry about that. All you need to worry about is choosing the new world to live in.”

“How do I do that?” Kara asks but before Raziel can answer the door of the morgue swings open.

This time Superman and Lois walk inside.

“I found myself arriving at the same time as Lois so I picked her up myself.” Superman says to James.

James nod and hugs him before superman turns to her body. Lois hugs James to before she too turns to Kara. Superman starts to cry. Except for the surviving citizens of Argo. The two of them where the last of krypton.

Kara places her ghostly hand on her cousins shoulder.

“There are five worlds that have potential of becoming your new home world. They are much like this one but different and if you don’t want to stay the universe continues without you and with the real Supergirl of that earth.”

Kara takes a look around. This are most of her friends she wants to help all of them. Those who are here and those who aren’t. determined she turns towards the angel.

“Raziel. Lets get started.” She says as determined.


	3. First of five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supergirl has been killed. Raziel an angel told her that she is able to get a second chance. Now in the first universe she is discovering new things.

The sound of an ambulance a few blocks away wakes Kara up. She immediately looks down to her hands. Where she looked through her hand last time she does not now. She is alive again. She makes one of her hands caresses her other hand, her arms and cheeks. She missed the sensation of touch so much she is never going to underappreciate it ever again.

She looks around in her loft. It is almost the same as hers. Except some pictures are different. Kara picks one up. Its from her and Winn. Rao, she misses him. She studies the picture better. For friends she and Winn are awkwardly close. She pick up another picture of her friend group. There are James and Lena being just happy together. Alex and Maggie before they had broken up. And there she is with Winn, Kissing.

“Am I dating Winn in this universe?” Kara asks not realizing that she does it out loud.

“Apparently, Yes.” Kara startles as she didn’t expect an answer back.

“How, where, when did you come in?” Kara asks Raziel as she notices the angel.

“I am shadowing you to make sure you don’t tip the balance of the universe you are placed in. That

said I have your planning for today here.” He hands over an agenda. 

“I am still Cat Grants assistant?”

“Four years. And your two years was already long.” Raziel razes his eyebrows.

“Then I better can get dressed. Cat hate’s it when I was late.” Kara rushes into a denim skirt and a blouse. Picks out a pair of heels and grabs her bag to go off to the CatCo building.

“I’ll be there if you need me.” Raziel calls out to her before she locks the door behind her.

Kara takes the stairs up to the roof and flies off to CatCo as quick as she can. She lands in an ally close to the building and rushes inside. She quickly steps into the elevator as the doors opens and fixes her hair and clothes before she walks onto the work floor. Cat Grant hasn’t arrived yet. Kara sights. Being Cat her assistant again feels kinda heavy upon her. Two years ago she was shocked at how she was promoted at a very Cat Grant way. But apparently in this universe she is clearly still her assistant.

Moving between the early employees and their desks, Kara walks past Winn his desk.

“Kara good morning.” Winn greets her.

“Good morning Winn.” Kara greets him back. Winn his smile is brighter than she can remember. She wished she could have seen Winn before her death. How would he have reacted to her death? Who would be there if he heard the news.

“Cat Grant won’t be here till he afternoon so that means we could actually go on a lunch date today. We could talk about the bank robbers of yesterday, Supergirl could have handled that different if I may be honest.” Kara nods.

“Sounds like a plan.” Kara says smiling.

“It’s a date.” Winn says smiling.

A date. That is true, for a moment she had forgotten, in this world Kara and Winn are dating. Are they on actual boyfriend and girlfriend stages like calling each other that? Back on her home world Winn is, correction, was her best friend. He was a rock that she could lean on. Back at work he covered for her, he supported her as Supergirl and kept the secret safe even with his father he never asked her for help but took it if she offered it. He never misused her, never underestimated her. She loved him, as a friend but to act as if she loved him like for real and kiss him. That will be a bit to for her. Even to keep a cover on this world.

***

Luckily, her thoughts are soon focused on her work or the other Kara’s work. Even after two years of being a journalist she still has the hang of being an assistant. She has her work done five minutes before lunchtime and has now the time to mentally prepare for lunch with Winn.

“Oké I heard your conversation earlier and did some research. I give you a quick go over about the bank robbery of yesterday.” Raziel says as he appears out of nowhere.

“Don’t say anything.” He says as Kara opens her mouth to asks him how he does that. “They can’t hear me but they do hear you.” Raziel points at the people around them. “Back to what I was saying. Ah yes here. Yesterday at exactly 5:47 pm the local bank was being robbed. Supergirl, you, flew in and stopped them. There where three robbers. Two male, one female. The three are now pressed with charges though one of the males is currently in a local hospital being treated for the wounds Supergirl gave him. A fractured jaw, three broken ribs and a punctured lung. The other male has just a broken arm and the female has a fractured bone in her left leg. Wow your doppelgänger did not go easy on them. Oh they where armed when Supergirl came in, because they killed one of the bankers.” 

He scans the papers he has in his hands. “The rest you have to figure out yourself.” Kara nods unseen for those around them. While whispering a small thank you. Before rising up while grabbing her back walking in Winn’s direction.

This lunch date with Winn is going to be interesting.


	4. For the Winn?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thrown into the body of another Kara. She has awakened a world where she is dating Winn. Now having to survive the day, will she tell it to Winn or does she keep it a secret?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest not my best Summary

Winn has taken her to her favorite restaurant for lunch. Noonan’s, at least that hasn’t chanced at all. They decided to take a seat in a corner of the restaurant. Far from prying ears and curious waiters. Talking about the robbers was just a pertain of what Winn had in mind about talking about. It soon drifted to the movie he had seen yesterday. Kara learned that he watched it because she was still at work helping Cat Grant with something. She should probably know what it was but that is problems for later if she needs it later at all. Then the talk focused on something Alex and J’onn had done. She wasn’t able to grasped what, but Winn talked for the most part and she simply agreed with his comments.

“We should had back to work.” Winn sights checking the clock. Kara nods and grabs her purse. But Winn stops her.

“Kara what are you doing?” he looks concerned into her eyes.

“I grab my purse to pay my part.” Kara says as if she hadn’t done anything wrong. But inside she knew she had done something wrong.”

“It is my turn to pay our lunch.” He leans in closer and kisses her on the mouth. Kara stiffens up trough his sudden motion.

“I’ll see you outside.” Winn says before going to the desk to pay their lunch. The look on his face revealed he knows something is wrong.

***

Kara stares at Winn. The Whole road back to CatCo she hadn’t really responded to him. She has a feeling he knows something is off about her. She took as fast as possible her seat behind her desk and did as if she was busy with something to prevent Winn from talking more to her. Winn looks up and quickly she looks down. Thank Rao for superspeed. Suddenly she hears the elevator going up. Immediately she rises out of her chair to greet Cat Grant. The elevator dimes and Kara walks up to Cat to take over her coat.

“Good day miss Grant.” Kara greets her boss.

“Kira. How did you make me to spend this morning with my mother.” Cat Complains. Honestly I have no idea. Kara thinks for herself.

“We had this morning breakfast, mom couldn’t stop complaining about the toast that it was burned which it wasn’t. The rest of the tie we spend the morning shopping nothing was fine in her eyes but the stores where the crème de la creme. I know, I know she is a lot less a pain in the butt for the last two years. But she had me this morning. Call my therapist will you? Make sure that I am scheduled in today. I have an headache so get me some ibuprofen also make sure no one interrupts me for at least an hour. I have a morning pile of work to get trough.”

“Yes miss Grant.” Kara nods.

***

Kara sights. Between work she had been in a car chase, twice, and had stopped a street robbery, three times. She wonders why still people try to do that even if they know she was still there to stop them. It is dark and she is currently the only person in the building. She wraps up everything from work and leaves a note to this universe Kara in the drawer. This universe is not meant for her. She knew it already in the morning. But the whole day had made it even more clear.

Kara sights and takes the elevator down. Down she is greeted by Winn as she steps out.

“I figured you would be working late again so I brought you some dinner.” He says smiling and holds up a bag.

“Winn I have to tell you something, confess.” Kara says while walking out of the building. Telling him is the least she can do.

“I knew there was something wrong. You stiffened up when I kissed you. You Are cheating on me aren’t you?”

“No, no, it’s not that. At least not as far as I know. I mean, it is something else.”

Winn looks puzzled at her.

“What I am trying to say is I am not of this earth.”

“I know you are from krypton.” Winn says laugh carefully looking around to make sure no one heard.

“I mean that I am from a parallel universe.”

“From another universe. Wait does that mean you are like Barry?”

“Yes. Well kind off.”

“Kind off?”

“Well technically I am dead. Your universes Kara is my host, for my ghost or spirit or whatever. I still have my memories from back home.”

“So what will happen now? And why are you telling me this?” Winn asks carefully.

“I don’t know. But I decided that this would not be the world that I chose. I will not endanger the lives of everyone to the treat that is coming to my home world. And to lead that then to here.”

Winn nods understanding. Kara is not sure he understands but he will probably figure that one out later.

“Kara I have one question for you.”

“And that is?”

“Your universes Winn, do you love him?”

“I love him. Not in the love, love kinda way. He’s my best friend who always had my back. If I must say it honestly, the best way to describe it is that Winn was always more like a little brother.”

Winn looks a bit disappointed at first. But smiles as Kara calls him a little brother. Sure it is not completely what he hoped for. But it is something.

“Thank you for telling me this.”

All during they’re talk they have reached Kara her apartment.

“Winn one other thing. I was told that every world I would end up in Supergirl would turn from the light.”

“Turn from the light what do you mean?”

“That I don’t know, you have to figure out for yourself.”

With those words Kara steps inside the building and takes the long road to her apartment. Unlocking the door, the room is a just dark greeting after being in the bright hallway.

“So what now?” She asks knowing Raziel would just answer back.

“I take it this world and you are not a match?”

“Well except that I date apparently my best friend and that I am still an assistant, guess.”

“Yes, I get it. Well now you just go to bed and sleep when you wake up again different earth different Kara.”

“I should probably eat first. Not want to have this Kara starve to death.” Kara holds up the bag with food she got from Winn.

“Oh yes the curse of the living mortal. The need to eat.” Raziel smiles. “Enjoy your consumption and tomorrow I’ll be there when you wake up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments. Next chapter will be uploaded soon.
> 
> I Wrote this world with season one in mind. I hope i did it justice.


	5. Winn and Kara: Afthermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Kara left things with Winn in the last chapter. Winn has to figure it out with his Girlfriend.

Winn Stares Kara who enters the building. He can’t stop thinking about what she said. He stares at the apartment that belongs to her and wait for the light to switch on which took ages. Once it does, he turns to the road and hails a cap. Taking it back to his own apartment. He stares at the streets with a blanc stare. He is watching without seeing anything. Once inside his apartment he takes place behind his computer desk. Kara was acting different all day. He had shrugged it off as her being upset about something. But when he kissed her he knew something was wrong. Winn his thoughts ran over the day several times focusing on every little different thing. The combination of her clothes his Kara would never wear. Something about she had done to her hair. The look in her eyes when they looked at each other. The conversation they had at Noonan’s. His Kara defended her sister at all costs. During the conversation she just agreed with him while he was playing critic. Yep she definitely was not his Kara.

The next thing Winn remembers is waking up because the sun shines straight into his eyes. Still behind his computer desk. He jumps up and grabs his bag. He runs the entire way to her apartment. And flies up the stairs skipping two steps. Out of breath he reaches her apartment and knocks. Kara opens yawning the door.

“Winn, morning.” Kara Yawns again.

“Kara what do you remember of yesterday?”

“Of course, but I got a better question did you shower this morning?” She pulls up her nose in disgust.

“No I didn’t plus I ran the entire way to here. But Kara focus. What is the last conversation we had?”

“Well it was after the bank robbery that I had to work over and that you decided to watch movie instead of spending some time with me, which we should do this weekend.”

“Kara, that was two days ago.”

“Please don’t tell me I hit my head yesterday?”

“No, that was not it. Let’s just say you weren’t yourself yesterday.”

“Alright Winn. Please take a shower and pick some fresh clothes and tell me everything that has happened.”

Winn sights. “Fine but you will let me talk, no interruptions.”

“Deal.” Kara seals it with a kiss.

***

After a hot shower. Winn puts on his fresh clothes he has lying in Kara her apartment. They smell like her. She must have washed them after the last time he spend the night here. Then he tells Kara everything that has happened with the other Kara.

“So technically speaking she hijacked my body.”

“Yes.”

“Can she have left something behind for us to find?”

“I haven’t thought about it but yes it is possible.”

“Something like this?” Kara holds up a card. Winn takes it over and inspects it. “It’s not a language I know.”

Winn takes a piece of paper from his own bag.

“This can be translated with this.” He says looking over both papers. “Hand me a pen and paper.”

Kara hand Winn the items he asked for. After a few minutes of scrabbling he put down the pencil.

“It are coordinates to a parallel universe plus a text about not dwelling from the light.”

“Dwelling from the light?”

“The other you mentioned something like that. Something along the lights with in every world she would wind up Supergirl would turn from the light.”

Kara stares to the paper in front of here.

“I, uhm, I.” Kara sights. “Kara what aren’t you telling me?”

“I was thinking about the next time a would see Agent Liberty to kill him for endangering so many lies. I am willing to cross that line.”

“But you are than turning from the light.” Both look away from each other. For a moment they stare into nothing. “Kara I am glad you have told me this.” Winn grabs her hand. “In fact I am so happy you told me this so I can talk it out of your head.”

“Winn first things first.” Kara grabs him by his shoulders. “The other Kara told you about her world being in danger. We need to help and I think that with these coordinates we can help.”

“Yes you are right, but first.” Winn pulls Kara closer in his embrace that their faces barely touch. “I am just glad that you are you.” And he places a long kiss on her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Lets find out how other people have reacted to Kara her death.


	6. The news of her death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of Supergirl her death friends receive the news and deal with it their own way.

Mon-el stares at a piece of the national archives. It is an article of an newspaper. From the daily planet. Co-written by Clark Kent and Lois Lane. That is not what makes the tears in his eyes. No it is the subject the article is about. Supergirl. More specific her death. He wonders what he should do with this recent discovery. Mon-el knows that he should tell Winn. Winn is her best friend after all. But Winn was in a mood that he didn’t want to be disturbed. He is only in that mood as he was working on a cure. He rises from the chair and walks determined to the lab that is currently being occupied by Winn. Article in hand. Ready for everything.

***

Lena stares out of her office. She keeps fidgeting with a pencil to keep her hands from trembling. She knows Kara is Supergirl had her suspicions for some time but she has them confirmed some time ago. It was something Kara said. Things kept matching up. How she was sick after reign. The attack on L-corp. The way Alex acted around Kara and Supergirl when she was there and when she thought she was not.

True, Lena doesn’t like being lied to. But for Kara to tell someone that she is in fact Supergirl, an alien, she must have a lot of trust towards that person. And to be honest Lena was not always on her best behavior around Supergirl. Being the sister of your cousins worst enemy doesn’t must help either with trust. Lena is glad that when necessary She was trusted and she always delivered.

Lena places the pencil on her desktop and grabs her phone. They must have taken her to the D.E.O. She needs to see Supergirl confirm that she is definitely dead. Only then she can hopefully stop the trembling in her hands.

***

Three people are on board of the legion cruiser. But it is awfully quiet, except for the soft sobbing that comes from the three of them. Winn had completely broken down and had broken a couple of glass vials in the lab and cut his hand. Imra had tended his wound and offered to fly them back to the twenty-first century.

“Earth is in sight.” Imra says. She is clearly the calmest person on board right now.

“Get us as close as possible to the D.E.O. We fly the last part.” Mon-el says turning his legion ring in his hand once.

***

“Mom?”

“Hey Rubes, why are you crying?” Samantha stares in her daughters wet eyes.

“You haven’t heard? Supergirl is dead.” Ruby says between her tears. Sam pulls her daughter in a deep embrace.

“I am sure it is all but a ruse towards the children of liberty.”

“No it is nothing like that mom.” Ruby pulls up her phone to show the daily planet article to her mother. “That picture is not a ruse. I have never seen Alex like that.” Ruby says as she watches her mother study the article. “Either Alex is an amazing actress or Supergirl her death is real.”

Sam pulls her daughter again in a hug.

“Supergirl is dead who could have killed her.” Sam notices the figure in the shadows who spoke.

“Stay away from us.” Sam screams and pulls her daughter behind her. Reign steps out of the shadows.

“Who but us could have killed the girl of steel?”

“You are gone, I am human. I AM HUMAN!” Sam screams.

“Mom, Reign is not here. You are not the one who killed Supergirl. I know because we had dinner when it happened.” Says Ruby hoping to calm her mother down. 

In front of Sam her eyes Reign fades.

“I give Lena a call.” Sam sights releasing the adrenaline from her bloodstream. Her heart calms down as she dial’s her boss her phone number.

***

Alex rushes her hand trough her hair. The well of tears have dried up, for now. For now she is focused. Scary focused. The man that Kara fought. In her last strength she broke his neck. But that is not something Alex is worried about and focused on. It is a radiation he gives off. She has seen it before. A few months back. The Flash and Green arrow where tracking down a dimension traveler. He had stolen one of Cisco his devices and had found his way here to their universe. Brainy had built a device that was able to track down people who weren’t suppose to be on this world. They tested it with Oliver and Barry and it worked. They had put it away but just to be away from every one Alex had been secretly tinkering with it and it tripped. She traced the signal back to the dead fugitive.

“Director Danvers?” She is shaken out of her train of thoughts. She turns to the door to find brainy standing there.

“Yes agent Dox?”

“We have visitors.”

“I am not in the mood for…” Alex starts but Brainy cuts her off.

“From the thirty first century.”

With that Alex rushes out to find the three legionnaires that left them months ago surrounded by agents that where there months ago greeting the heroes. Especially Winn. A friend, her friend.

***

Cat Grant stares at the article that covers the entire first page of the Daily planet. She has been holding the page for ages but she hasn’t read anything past the headline. She is suppressing urge to call Kara give her a speech across the phone make her put on the cape again. But the front page picture prevents her from doing that. For it looks to real. And so she remains to just only stare at the front page.


	7. A mistake made.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara finds herself in a bit of an awkward sitauation.

The smell of pancakes in the morning. She loves the smell. Waking up to the smell makes it even better. Slowly opening her eyes she notices someone in her kitchen dressed in only underwear and a

Apron. At first Kara her thoughts go out for it to be Winn but the build is to sleek for it to be actually him. And the person is slightly bigger and way to fast for any average person Kara sits straight up as she realizes who is baking pancakes in her kitchen. Barry. He turns around to place two dishes on her table.

“Morning sunshine.” He greets smiling when he notices her sitting straight in bed.

“Good morning.” Kara greets him back. Slowly she slides her foot from underneath her sheets. She folds back but quickly covers herself again. She is naked, bare naked. She quickly moves to the other side of her bed and leaves it there grabbing quickly some pieces of clothes to put on.

“Breakfast is ready!” says Barry calling out to her.

“Thank you, Barry.” Kara says smiling moving towards the table.

On the ground she notices pieces of clothes. if she takes place on the table. She takes a look at the table. Barry went all out with breakfast. She takes a bite from her pancake. The texture and taste are close to perfection. Barry takes a seat in the table. The apron has been switched for his sweater that earlier lied on the ground.

“Thank you for letting me stay over, again. Since Iris her death the apartment has gone quiet.” Barry says half smiling.

Kara let’s sink in what he said. Since Iris her death. How did she die? When did she die.

“I am so glad you came to me that day. You where as sad as I was, losing Mon-el and all. We both couldn’t save the person we loved.” Barry has tears in his eyes. “It’s been over two year and it still hurts.” Barry wipes away the tears. “But with that I learned that you and I are the best team up ever. And with that I fell in love with you.” Barry smiles. “I will always love Iris. But you, you make me forget her. Sometimes for just a moment sometimes for weeks.” Barry sights.

“Guy is pouring his hart out.” Raziel is suddenly in the room.

“You.” Kara starts but then remembers that Barry isn’t able to hear or see Raziel. “You are an amazing person Barry, Allen.”

“Smooth.”

“Could you excuse me for a minute I have to use the bathroom.” Kara says smiling standing up from the table. Raziel follows her to the bathroom.

“All right give me a quick go over of this world.”

“So different from your world in this universe. There is a formation of heroes. Not an official name yet but people refer to them as the Super friends and justice league. You, Supergirl are a member. Other members are, your cousin Arrow, flash, Batwoman, and the recent addition dreamer. The team was formed after the daxemite attack which cost several lives including mon-el’s the team was formed so that heroes would sooner contact each other. You and Barry became really close after Iris was killed by Savitar which took place a few hours prior to the attack from the daxamites.” Raziel turns a few pages on his clip board. “Seems like you found comfort with each other after the death of both of your loved ones. uhm strange.”

“Strange, what strange?”

“Seems like the moment that this Kara would turn from the light has already passed.”

“What does that mean?”

“You can’t stay on this earth. But you can’t leave now either. You just have fun spend the day how you want. Definitely tell him what is happening. Please do that sooner then later.”

With those words Raziel is gone.

Kara steps out of her bathroom.

“I am sorry I went on it about Iris to long.”

“It’s fine, you needed that out.”

“Kara in know we have only been officially dating for a year. And I love spending most of my time with you.” Barry kneels down and holds up a ring. “Kara Zor-El, will you marry me?”

“Barry I have to tell you something. I am not the Kara you know. I am from a parallel universe. One in which I have been killed.”

‘Kara that is not funny.”

“Barry how can I convince you I am telling you the truth.”

“How did we meet? Tell me your version of it.” Barry asks. Kara smiles.

“We met when you where training to improve your speed. You ran so fast that you crossed over from your universe to mine. That is when you saved my life, kind of unnecessary but I was knocked down by a sonic scream from Siobhan Smythe nicknamed silver banshee. We worked together to stop her and Live wire.”

“That is not how we met.”

“It is how I remember.”

“So you really are from another universe.” Kara nods. 

“Wow I mean, I have been beside you all night and when did it actually happen you replacing my worlds Kara?”

“It happens when I sleep. I kind off hijack the body since my own doesn’t work that well anymore. But than again if it did I didn’t have to be here.”

“So you are actually dead?”

“Yes.” Kara sights kind of frustrated.

“And you are here why?" 

“Well I am able to choose from a couple of worlds so that I am able to live and save the world I am originally from. But a mistake was made by the angel who is supposed to be my guide. This world was actually not meant for me to awaken in Afterall.”

“Is there something I could do to help you?”

“Actually I was kind of hoping you could ask some of the smartest people you know to contact my home, to warn them of the upcoming treat. And to let them know that even in my dead I am thinking about them.”

“Then we go to star labs. Home of team tech of the super friends.” 

“So you refer to everyone as super friends?” 

“Oliver prefers Justice League but I like to sting him by calling us super friends.”

Kara laughs.

“Thank you Barry, lead the way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Star Labs, Cisco, how Barry and Kara met and more


	8. Not as planned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting help from Cisco and Caitlin at Star Lab Kara has to face some dissapointment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, I am sorry for the Kara and Barry of this world.

“So you are really from another parallel universe?” Cisco asks for the millionth time. Kara had been trough several test, all pointed to her being of this world except that she acted different.

“How often do you want me to say it? Yes Cisco I am from another universe.” Kara sights.

Cisco is still not convinced.

“Mind if I try to get a vibe of you?” Cisco holds his and up.

“Not at all.” Kara places a hand of hears into his hands. She watches as she sees Cisco space out.

Cisco looks around in his vibe dream. He is in National City he sees Supergirl Fighting a man in front of her. Her color scheme is opposite and brighter than his worlds. The symbol on her chest is bigger and he has to admit that the suit looks cool.

The man in front of her shoots something from what seems a grenade launcher and then tosses the weapon away. Supergirl collapses onto the ground. A big hole fills up her chest with within a green rock. Kryptonite. Supergirl stands up as the man moves closer. On her feet she gives them man a punch. Cisco hears the bones break from the mans neck. Supergirl collapses to the ground again.

“Supergirl!” he hears a woman scream. He looks into the direction of a woman who looks a lot like his worlds Alex move closer, it is the Alex of this Supergirl’s home world. He watches the two girls as Supergirl dies. That is when the vibe ends.

Cisco stood quietly in front of them nothing chanced much but after a while tears streamed down his face. Kara closes her eyes. Ghostly visions in front of her reveals what he sees. Her death. Cisco pulls back his hand and presses his eyes closed.

“She says who she is she says.” He finally says. “What do you want me to do?” he eventually brings out.

“Well you saw what happened. I need to contact Alex, my friends. Another tread is coming to my home world. I want them to be prepared for that even though I don’t know what that treat is.”

“I get it. I vibed you I could make a portal to your home world an tell it them in person.” Cisco takes a stand in the middle of the room. Rising his hand up he stands there. Then he gets angry.

“I take it, it is not working?” Caitlin who sat there all the time quit asks.

“Something is blocking me I need to figure out what it is before I can get to another world.”

“Wait you mean you can’t vibe too another world?”

“No I can’t breach to any world we know of. Or don’t.”

Kara lets herself fall to her knees. That means she can’t tell her sister, her friends, everyone, of the upcoming treat. Barry kneels beside her.

“Don’t worry we will find a way to contact your friends. We will make sure that they know what happened to you.” He wraps an arm around her shoulders.

“Lets focus on something else as Cisco and Caitlin work things out here.” Kara nods.

“Barry how about you go to your home while I talk with Caitlin first. When I arrive you tell me how you and Kara met.” Barry nods in agreement and rushes off in superspeed.

Kara stands up slower then that and walks towards Caitlin.

“Can we talk for a moment?”

“Sure.”

The two of them get into a more private spot of Caitlin her lab.

“So what do you want to talk about?”

“I heard what happened to Iris. My condolences for that. But what I was wondering is what happen to Mon-el?”

“You where lovers on your universe as well?”

“Yes.” Kara gives a weak smile. “But we where never meant to be. We still love each other but we can never be together.”

“He survived the attack? Most Daxemites on earth died when we had to release the lead in the air. Most escaped to space. Those who stayed on earth died. Mon-el refused to go out of space and stayed with you till the bitter end.” Caitlin looks sadly down.

“In my universe he escaped in a pod. Came in a wormhole what led him to thousand years into the future. He eventually traveled back in time. By then for him had seven years been passed, he was married to another woman and had formed a team in my image. Eventually he broke up with the woman but decided that he was more needed in the future then with me. It broke my heart.”

“You two are like star crossed lovers. But more in a time form.”

The two woman laugh.

“I have a feeling that as long as I am here Cisco can’t open portals to another universe.” Kara sights.

“Do you want me to pass on the message?”

“Yes I trust that you will tell them what I will say now.”

***

“So we met in Star City actually. There was this criminal on the loose that went from Central to Star city. Oliver and I tracked him down but that guy was to strong for the both of us. He knocked us to the other side of the city. Figuratively speaking. Then out of the blue came an angel and saved us from a fatal blow. That angel turned out to be Supergirl, hero of National City. Oliver and I still refer to you as the saving angel, always there at the moment we need you.”

“So that is how you met your Kara.” Kara smiles. “Those must be some nice memories.”

“Yes they are.”

“That is what you have to tell her if you propose, don’t call up memories of bad times but of the better ones.”

“You know you are right.” Barry says smiling.

***

The evening has fallen and Kara and Barry are back at star labs. Both Cisco and Caitlin had worked hard to make it possible for Kara to get back in contact with her friends but had failed at every attempt.

“I am very sorry I was not able to..” Kara stops Cisco in the middle of his line.

“I am sorry that I asked you.”

“You don’t have to be sorry, people you know are in danger and we weren’t any help.” Cisco almost screams.

“Kara, we will try to make contact with the people you know back home. I promise I will deliver your massage.” Caitlin says her goodbye.

“So we go to sleep and when you wake up it is our Kara?” Barry asks.

Kara is only able to nod.

“I appreciate the help. Maybe I will speak to you all later.”

They go into a group hug.

“Thank you all for trying at least.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this story.  
> Up next a proposal and a Suprise


	9. I love you Barry much.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Kara and Barry afthermath.   
> Kara has to deal with the fact that she had been replaced luckly her boyfriend knows what to do. Also Strange Visitors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: I wrote this chapter in reverse order.

Kara moans and pulls him closer. Barry wraps his arm around his still sleeping girlfriend. After the goodbye at Star Labs he and Kara went back to his place there Kara fell asleep on the cough. Slowly he had brought them both to bed. The last time that Kara pulled him in his sleep she had broken hist arm. Lucky for him he heals quick.

“Morning, Barry.” Kara says still half asleep. She can always tell if he is sleeping or not.

“Morning Kara.” Says Barry before kissing her on the head. “How did you sleep?”

“Great as if I slept trough the entire day.” Kara stretches herself as she sits up. “Uhm.” She says looking around. “Weren’t we at my place?”

“Yeah that is kinda a long story.” Barry says almost sighting.

“Tell me.” Kara snuggles into the crook of his neck.

“Well let’s start with the night in your apartment.”

Barry tells Kara everything what happened. Well almost everything. He left out the part about him proposing of course. Kara had her face turned away during most of the story. So he couldn’t tell what ran trough her head as he told her everything.

“So she pretended that she was me.”

“Actually she told me pretty quickly that she was not you. She was a bit different then you.” Kara looks into his eyes. She can definitely tell that he is not lying to her.

“To be honest I believed her completely until Cisco vibed her.”

“So her world is really in danger?” Kara sits up straight.

“Yes.”

“I hope that she finds a way to help them then.” Kara lies down again.

“Cisco and Caitlin are currently trying to find a way to help Kara by sending her friends a massage.”

“Good.” Kara sights.

“I believe we should try and help them.” Barry says.

“No, we don’t I lost Mon-el already and I will not risk it to lose you.” Kara stares scared into his eyes.

“Kara I love you and that is why I feel the need to help her. I need to.” Kara hides her face into his shirt.

“Will it help if I told you that when we are done saving the world, saving a whole different universe. We turn to planning our next step in our relation ship Kara?”

Kara turns her head curious as Barry steps out of bed.

“Would you like to come downstairs miss Danvers?” he asks before rushing downstairs himself.

Kara curiously steps out of bed and takes the route down. There she finds the apartment filled with her favorite flower. Barry standing there nicely dressed. She walks up till she stands in front of him.

“Kara Zor-El.” Barry starts before falling to one knee. “Would you like to marry me?”

“Yes.” Kara says as she allows him to put the ring on her hand before falling in his arms for an kiss.

***

“Hey good morning you two.” Caitlin greets Kara and Barry as they enter Star labs.

“Good morning Caitlin.” Kara and Barry greet at the same time.

“Are you yourself again?” Caitlin asks Kara.

“Yes, I am apparently I slept trough the day.” Kara answers. “It was a confusing morning. But look.” Kara lifts up her hand.

“You two are engaged, congratulations.” Caitlin hugs the two. Their happiness is interrupted by Cisco. Who comes running at them rambling about something. Caitlin grabs him forcing him to look in her eyes.

“Cisco slow down what are you trying to say.” Caitlin says trying to calm cisco down.

“We got a massage from a parallel earth.”

“Kara’s home world?”

“No, not from there. Another universe.”

“Open a breach Cisco, if they are not allies then I burn them down.” Kara says lightning up her eyes.

Cisco slowly lifts his hand opening the breach. From the breach two figures step out.

“I am Winn Scott and I think we have a common acquaintance we both want to help.” Says the stranger holding up a Card. Beside the stranger stands another Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next: Funeral of Supergirl
> 
> Sorry that this chapter is bit shorter than I intended to.


	10. Funeral of Supergirl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena confronts James about Kara and Supergirl. The legion confronts Brainy.  
> And Nia is having a vision. Also Alex is here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i think you start to notice a patern here.  
> Two chapters focusing on Kara in a parrallel universe. one chapter Afthermath and then a chapter focusing on the homeworld.  
> If there are things you want to see let me know down in the comments.

Cat holds her face calm. She is not willing to break in front of a lot of people after al she is Cat Grant. She want’s no one to get the pleasure of seeing her cry over a dead hero. A hero she helped shape. A hero she knows better then anyone sitting in the same tv studio right know. She tries to put up a bored face as one of the not as important as her people talk about Supergirl. She takes a look directly into the camera. She will be the next person who speaks.

***

“I know it James.” Says Lena. James has been trying to avoid her for a long time. She caught him finally watching a program in which Cat Grant would appear in talking about Supergirl. She had closed the door behind her and know towers above him as he sat in his chair.

James quickly wipes tears from his eyes before he turns his seat towards his uninvited guest.

“Know about what?” he asks as innocent as possible.

“I know who Supergirl really is. I never said it because I wanted Kara herself to tell me. But please James, don’t deny it.”

James turns completely away from the televisions.

“I won’t.” James whispers loud enough for Lena to hear.

She lets herself drop in the chair in front of James.

“Why did she never tell me who she really was?” Lena asks wondering.

“Kara felt that around you she could just be Kara Danvers, average reporter for CatCo. Around me? She always felt she had to live up to her cousin trying to stay out of his shadow. Kara knew people treated her differently when they knew she was Supergirl. So you being a friend to her Kara meant a lot to her.”

“I think she never did it because I openly judged her at though times. For being Lex his sister, for being a Luthor.”

“Lena please don’t think like that.” James rises up from his chair and kneels besides Lena. In the background Cat has begone her interview.

“Tomorrow will be her funeral how are you planning to deal with Kara Danvers.”

“For now people think Kara Danvers is reporting on the other side of the world.”

“And then?”

“I figure the rest out later. When people are done mourning Supergirl.”

“That will not be long. Kara will be mist sooner than later.” With that Lena rises up from the chair and leaves the room.

James takes back his seat. He is quickly interrupted again.

“Uhm Mr. Olsen?”

James looks at who entered his office.

“Yes Nia?”

“I was wondering if you have heard anything from Kara? She won’t answer her phone.”

“No, I haven’t, but she probably won’t have a signal.”

“That’s not it. If that was the case it would have gone straight to voicemail but it hasn’t.”

“She calls when she has time.”

“I am worried. The last time she was chasing a story she was kidnapped.”

“Nia have you slept well recently you seem, tired?”

“With Supergirl death and Kara missing, I am having nightmares.”

“Go home and try to have some sleep then. I try to make contact with Kara for you.”

“Thank you.”

***

Cat walks steady from the studio still keeping up her unbroken image. The interviewer was an idiot. He kept technically asking the same question over and over. She walks straight into her personal dressing room and locks the door behind her. Alone she lets her emotions come out. Tomorrow is the funeral. And she is not ready for it. That Supergirl can die means much more then that. She herself feels more vulnerable.

***

It is not logic being happy in a time like this. But he is. Being back on the legion cruiser have given him mixed feelings the sadness from losing Supergirl, but the happiness from being in a familiar surroundings. A surrounding he had to give up in order to live.

“Brainy you don’t understand we can save her.” Mon-el almost screams.

“I told you she can’t be saved.” Add frustration into his emotional mixture.

“Why not?” Imra asks.

“You guys came back in time and saved million of people from pestilence, why can’t we save Supergirl from a single guy?” Winn says trying to reason with Brainy.

“I know I sound illogical.”

“Crazy is more like it.” Interrupts Winn him.

“But I think it was meant to happen.” Brainy continues.

“Sorry, meant to? I am sorry guys but I think Brainy lost it.” Imra says.

“Lost it is just part of it.” Mon-el says still not believing that Brainy is against his plan.

“A lot of the records where lost about Supergirl. We all know she would eventually have died. Who is to say that when it happened isn’t now?”

“Fine Brainy, you win but remember this Supergirl her blood is on your hands.” With that the legion parts.

***

Alex watches as Supergirl her casket is moved from the D.E.O. towards the vehicle. Somewhere, within her hearing distance, someone is playing the news report of Supergirl her funeral. Alex rubs her eyes. She is very tired. Tired of the lag of sleep. Tired of all the crying. Tired of pretending her sister is just away and not dead. Tired of being tired. The doors of the hearse shut tight. Alex steps into a vehicle close by that follows hearse close.

“Ma’am?” The person, a man, beside her says. “I am honored to be here.” Alex looks at him. “I wanted to say that, I know you have been very closed off since Supergirl her death. I heard you two where pretty close.”

“Me and Supergirl where indeed pretty close. Most people wished they had a relation as close with her as I had. We trusted each other more then we did ourselves.” Alex puts up a genuine smile. Talking about her sister, even as without being able to say that she is happy that she can tell the story. “You know if Supergirl was here she would tell me to stop mourning and get back up. For there are people who need help.” Alex makes a silent vow. That for as soon as Supergirl is buried she will pull her head from the sand and track down every criminal out there until she is dead as well.

Nia stares at the grave as Supergirl slowly is lowered in the hole in the ground. The ceremony was beautiful. And even though she never knew the hero very well even she mourned. Supergirl noticed her once when she had been kidnapped by the agents of liberty. She wished she could talk to Kara about the weird dream she is continuously having but is still unable to contact her.

Slowly Nia moves trough the mass of man who are still trying to catch a glimpse of the burial site. Suddenly she stands alone on the plaza. She turns around to look at the burial site. The dirt of the grave has been covered with a marble gravestone bearing the symbol of her and that of her cousin. The place of her dreams is clear. Different from all her other dreams before. Maybe because she is there now that it is so much more clear. She sees several figures standing around her. She recognizes Brainy among the people. He is shifting between his true self and the form he has taken on to be more human. More and more people form a circle around the grave. She can’t tell who they are only that they are focused on something behind her. Quickly she turns around to find herself lying on the ground. Someone is standing over her.

“Hey?” The stranger, a woman, helps her to sit up. “Are you all right?”

“Oh yeah, yeah I just have that thing that I suddenly fall asleep. I, uh, I should go home.” Nia lies.

“Let me take you home.” The woman looks really worried. Nia knows she wont be able to get rid of the stranger easy. But with the agents of liberty going on she is not that great of getting into a car with complete strangers.

“No, but thank you. A friend of mine lives close I will get him.”

“I won’t let you go out alone, if it happens again.” She sees that the woman has a daughter who is also looking a bit worried.

“It won’t, I know my own frequencies when I fall asleep.” Nia lies again. She lifts up her phone.

“I go out of the crowd and call my friend.”

Quickly she steps up onto her feet her keeps moving trough the crowd. How the hell will she contact Brainy? Normally when in contact with him he was there because of Kara.

“Miss!” Nia turns around to have her hand grabbed by the daughter of the woman. “My mother has called a friend of ours. She’s with the FBI you can trust her. If you stay with us our friend will take you wherever you want to go.”

This is something she can hardly refuse. And if she does not trust it she can always get away.

“Alright then.” Nia sights.

“I am Ruby by the way.” The girl lifts up her hand. Nia takes it.

“I am Nia. Nice to meet you.” Nia smiles as she notices the necklace around Ruby her neck.

***

“Hey Ruby.” A familiar voice calls out to the girl.

“Alex!” the girl calls out and gives the familiar face a hug.

“Nia! I had my suspicions when Sam called about a woman who suddenly fell asleep in the middle of all this.”

“Alex right? Kara her sister?”

“Yes, we met at the brunch.”

“I’ll take it you now her then?” Sam says smiling.

“Yes. Sam this is Nia, CatCo’s recent rising reporter. Nia this is Sam she is the head of L-Corp in metropolis. Saying that what are you doing here Sam?”

“I have this nightmares again. I wanted to speak with Lena about it.” Alex lifts her head worried. “It started when I heard Supergirl died.”

“Then I won’t keep you longer.” Alex grabs Nia her arm and pulls her with her. “I was told that if you collapsed I should take you to Brainy, am I right?” Nia nods.

“Have you heard anything from Kara? I have been trying to contact her but I was not able to reach her.”

“I have, recently, signal was not very strong. She’s fine and misses home.” Alex forces a smile. Nia can tell that a part of that is lied. Which part she can’t tell but yeah she is lied to. Nia hopes that Brainy can give some clearance and help her figure out the dream. Alex activates her ear piece.

“Agent dox? Yeah come to my place. I have Nia with me she was found collapsed on the ground. Yes I said that my place. Because I am closer there and I don’t want to have her fall of my bike because it is a too long ride.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: another earth!  
> I should start to name these...


	11. Walk in the park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day, another universe. Just enjoying the nice times of the morning with Krypto

A lick in her face forces her wake up. Kara wipes her face before opening her eyes. A white furred dog with bright ice blue eyes stares at her. She recognizes it as a species from krypton.

Kara sits up from where she was lying. She is in Lena her office did the parallel Kara fell asleep on the couch? She moves the blanket aside and pets the dog on the head. Once she is done the dog takes of to a corner in the office where a dog basket has been placed. Satisfied the dog falls asleep.

“Your awake? Good, I have to go I have a few meetings to go to and Krypto doesn’t well alone.”

Krypto?

“Also I have cleared my evening so we can have dinner with Eliza and Alex.”

“That’s, great?”

“Oh pretend you forgot, or maybe you did. Babe, you need to get more sleep. Seriously I am started to get worried about you. Why don’t you take the day off and spend the morning with Krypto in the park. He needs to be walked and you need to be just ordinary citizen Kara, not the reporter of Supergirl.” Lena her smartwatch alarm goes off.

“And I am running late. Seriously Kara go to the park. I call you between meetings.”

And with that Lena is gone.

“I hear the gears in your head spinning.” Raziel had placed himself in Lena her chair. Krypto jumps up and growls at the angel. Kara grabs his collar and keeps him away from the angel.

“Off Krypto.” Kara commands the dog. Krypto keeps growling at the angel but stays on his spot.

“So you want to know what is going on, on this world?”

“Let me take a guess I am very close to Lena here?”

“You two are engaged. Krypto over there is you two’s baby.”

“Wait you are telling me I am gay in this universe? I am not gay.”

“It was worth a shot.” Raziel shrugs.

“So now what?”

“Enjoy your day. Do what Lena suggested.” And with that Raziel was gone again.

Kara sights and releases Krypto who immediately walks to the spot Raziel was at and sniffs looking for where the stranger has gone. Kara kneels besides the dog and pets him on the head.

“You saw him, no one had seen him till now. I was the only one who had seen him.” 

Kara stands up and grabs the leash hanging besides the door. Krypto immediately sits down besides her and she hooks up to the leash to the collar.

***

The park is peaceful. Other dogwalkers are there and a group students that either is skipping classes or working for a subject. Hey she does not judge them for willing to skip school she had those moments too. Kara releases Krypto who immediately takes it as an approval to go on an adventure and sniffs around.

Kara herself takes a seat in the grass to enjoy the morning sun.

***

Lena yawns, the meeting was boring but important. She really wants to call Kara just to hear her voice. But she has another meeting in fifteen minutes and besides tonight dinner and next month their wedding she they will spend a long time together. She decides to take her free fifteen minutes to get herself a coffee.

“Eve, I am going outside for a few minutes to get myself as coffee. Do you want any?”

“No, but thank you miss Luthor.”

“Then I will see you in the next meeting.”

Lena steps in the first elevator and takes it down.

Once outside she walks up to the coffee car outside. And orders a Coffee.

“Here you go ma’am the barista hands over her coffee and she accepts it with a smile. Then it turns black in front of her eyes.

***

Kara knows something is wrong as Krypto suddenly jumps into a growling stands. Kara rises up from her spot and goes close to the dog. Krypto knows she is coming closer and starts to run. Kara starts running after the dog. He is turning and twisting throughout the city. Eventually he comes to a stop sniffing the ground in front of L-corp. He growls and twist.

“Krypto what’s wrong?”

“Miss Danvers. Thank God I see you here, don’t worry the cops are already on their way.” An employee of L-Corp says after running out of the building.

“What is going on?”

“It’s miss Luthor, she has been kidnapped.” The Employee says.

Krypto lift’s up his nose as if it was a command. Then he starts to run again.

“Excuse me I have to grab the dog.” Kara follows Krypto once crossing trough an alleyway she turns into her Supergirl suit.

Wherever Krypto is going he will lead her to Lena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Rescuing Lena and a dinner date


	12. Superwoman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena has been kidnapped so Supergirl and Krypto to her rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I noticed I jumped from one scene to the other in this story. But I decided to keep it like that.

Krypto had a pace that only she, her cousin or Barry could have been able to keep up. It led her trough half the city twice until he slowed down in the warehouse district. She lands beside him as he stays sniffing one location as if he had picked up a certain smell. Kara activates her x-ray vision to scan the area. There she noticed that where most of the warehouses that where occupied by workers one seemed off. Like every person in a single room holding guns off. Going straight inside would mean that Lena could get hurt. For a moment Kara wonders what she would have done if it was the person she loved would be stuck there. She would have been reckless and that would have gotten Lena hurt. Luckily she can keep her head cool and amylase the situation before going in. Lena is surrounded by fifteen gunman. She has to find a way to get a few of them out of that room before taking them down and all. Another option would be putting on her civvies’ and walk in as Kara Danvers. Kara is less a treat than Supergirl. Kara is also known to be Lena her girlfriend which gives her option to have some of the guns trained on her.

Yes that is what she will do. She grabs Krypto his collar and orders him to stay. Surprisingly the dog had followed every command she had given him and he sat there ready to spring into action if needed. Quickly she placed a sweater and pants over her suit. Careful she walks into the warehouse and acts that she is looking around not heading straight towards Lena. She wants to be caught but not showing them she has a plan. She’s in luck. As soon as she entered the warehouse she triggered a silent alarm, and that means people are coming towards her. She hears them but keeps snooping around until they call her out.

“Hey you hands in the air.”

Kara lifts up her hands hiding a smile.

“That is Lena her girlfriend.”

“Get the chains.”

The man grab her and put her in chains. Kara only acts that she is struggling but she lets them put the chains around her.

The man lead Kara towards room where they keep Lena. Once inside she is pushed on the ground by one of the man right in front of Lena. Kara acts as if she is hurt by that and moves up as close to a human as possible.

"Kara." Lena breaths in surprise. "What are you doing here?" 

"I came looking for you." Kara says smiling. "I am done her are you?" Kara asks.

"I have still to find out who is behind the kidnapping." Lena says cool as she is calculating the new situation. She looks at the man around them.

"Can somebody please tell me already." Lena calls out to the people surrounding them. 

"We are just simple waiting out next order. So please you two shut up." One of the man snarls at them.

"Babe I think it is time for us to go." Kara whistles while breaking the chains that bonded her hands. She rips the sweater and uses her freed cape to shield Lena from the bullets. 

"Holy shit she's Supergirl." She hears one person scream before more screaming starts as Krypto breaks through the walls and attacks the gunman. Kara uses the confusion to break Lena free and gets them both to safety.

"Kara please tell me you called the D.E.O. for backup if one of them escaped your secret is out." 

"I didn't you were more important. Plus I need to talk to you." Kara says.

Lena called in backup as soon as they were back safe on the ground. 

"So while the D.E.O. or whoever they send handle those creeps that kidnapped me how about we grab some lunch?"

"Lena you are too comfortable for someone who just had been kidnapped."

"What can I say? It was not my first time plus my hot fiancée came to my rescue." With that Kara gets a kiss.

"Yeah about that. We really should talk." 

Lena looks surprised but gestures herself. 

"How about we talk over lunch I am starving." 

Kara nods. "Know any good restaurants?"

"Kara you know me, I know the best." 

***

At the restaurant during their lunch Kara tells Lena her entire story.

“Wow that is some story. But my head hurts with all these parallel earths.”

“Yeah I know, I should name them but, well, I don’t know how?”

“Well, I think calling a world Earth 1 is a bit, how should I put it? Arrogant.”

“My thoughts exactly.”

“So we call your home universe earth zero instead.”

“I think that is still arrogant.”

“Earth zero as in ground Zero. As you are the center off it all.”

“Sounds, legit.” Kara shrugs.

“Then the world you visited next we call earth.. Humm Kara do you have suggestions?”

“Why not keep the ground idea in it? Why not call every earth I go to next ground dot, dot, dot?”

Lena thinks.

“Uhm will be too long. How about Earth A, Earth B and Earth C?”

“That is also fine.” Kara thinks for a moment. “Raziel told me that I would be visiting 5 world so that will be up to E.”

“Making this world Earth C.” 

***

“This world is so familiar and yet so different. I am a bit nervous meeting Alex and Eliza of this universe.”

“Babe, they are your family they love you no matter what, but we should keep the parallel stuff a bit hush hush shall we?”

Kara nods.

“So to help you fill in. Don’t be surprised at how Alex looks.”

“Why would I be surprised at how she looks?”

“She and her Fiancée are getting a baby. Alex is pregnant.”

“Alex is.. So she got it all a wife and kids.”

“Kara, Alex is not gay, not in this universe at least.”

“Like I am gay in this universe but not back home.”

“Exactly like that.”

“What is her fiancée’s name?”

“Curtis Holt I believe it was. He won’t be here tonight since he was working on something. His job takes him all over the world. So Eliza decided that as long as Alex is pregnant or has the baby and is alone she will stay over.”

“That sounds like my Eliza.”

“The multiverse what a great mystery to discover.” Lena says gazing dreamy at nothing.

“We should Probably ring the doorbell.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next the aftermath of Lena and Kara


	13. Lena and Kara Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena is looking for other universes. And the return of Earth B.

Lena hold Kara who is still asleep in her arms. When she wakes up she will be her Kara again. Hey fiancé. The love of her to miserable life. The dinner yesterday went awkwardly well. Eliza was lucky to focused more on her pregnant daughter than to give a lot of attention to her alien daughter or future daughter in law. Kara was quiet and mostly listens. Both she and herself had decided that the whole parallel earth thing would stay out of any of the conversations they would have in the coming hours. And it worked they got from dinner without a single rise of suspicion from either of the woman. When arriving home Kara spoke to Raziel. She didn't see him but the way Kara talked it was clear she spoke to someone. If she had done it somewhere else she would have been put in the crazy corner of a mental asylum or worse Arkham. 

Lena kisses the temple of Kara and slides out of bed. While Kara was talking to Raziel she had booted up her computer and started working on some algorithms that should be able to trace Kara her home world earth ground Zero or any other universe outside of her own. She had left the computer on to scan for any of the world's she should be able to make contact with. 

"Jackpot." She says to herself as she has traced one link back to another earth.

“Lena good morning.” Kara greets her half awake. Lena stands up from behind the computer and hugs Kara.

“Good morning Babe.”

“Lena, love, that is one tight hug where is that good for?”

“Your body was hijacked by a Kara of a parallel universe we decided to call earth ground zero. She has hijacked of two other Kara’s those of earths A and B.”

“Love it is to early for this.” Kara Yawns.

“Well I am currently at a breakthrough having possible broken trough to one of those worlds. I am currently trying to make contact with them.”

Kara yawns again while grabbing a bowl of cereal.

“You had breakfast yet?”

“No, give me also a bowl please.”

Kara fills another bowl and places it besides Lena. Lena takes a bite from hear cereal.

“Have you followed anything I said?” Lena asks.

“Something about being hijacked and about parallel earths like I said it is too early.” Says Kara while taking a bite from her cereal.

Lena sights while she is messing with her computer.

***

“Cisco what is going on?”

“It seems like someone is trying to contact star labs or us whatever.” Cisco answers Barry.

“What are you doing here this early anyway?” Caitlin asks their friend.

“Kara is out with well the other Kara and in truth Winn is starting to annoy me.”

“Why because he is smarter than you? Cisco asks.

“Or because he also has a relation with Kara? And you don’t want to actually propose to the wrong Kara again.” Caitlin asks.

Cisco stares blunt at her.

“Kara told you uh?” Barry asks.

“Yep. Cisco did you manage to make contact?”

“I am still tracking the signal back. Once I do I will open a gate.”

“Need some back up, I can call the Kara’s?” Says Winn entering the room.

“Not necessary. I traced it to another world. I will enter it with Killer frost and Flash.”

“How did I or better said Killer frost got involved in this?” Caitlin asks wondering.

“The message came from a person who is either friend or foe.” Cisco says calmly looking at the massage.

‘Who is either friend or foe?” The two Kara’s enter the mission room in star labs.

“Lena Luthor she send the message.”

“Foe, definitely foe.” Kara (A) says folding her arms.

“Friend. Lena is my friend she may have tried to kill you a couple of times. But I Know her as a friend.” Kara (B) says judging.

“Great I am opening a breach.”

***

Kara wraps an arm around her neck and stares at the computer screen. She had recently showed and the coconut shampoo she used radiates from her golden hair.

“Still no answer?”

“No but I have a feeling we will be contacted.”

“That you said before I went and take a shower. Do you know how long I shower if I don’t hear anyone in need?”

“A long time yes.”

“Look I am so comfortable right now that I am only dressed in a towel.”

“Kara Zor-El are you trying to seduce me?”

“Maybe.” Kara says sweetened.

“You are.”

The two of them share a kiss.

They are both shocked up when a breach opens. Lena immediately reaches for her gun as Kara quickly chances into her suit.

“Stay right there.” Lena growls as she points her gun towards the three persons emerging in front of her. She notices from the corner of her eye that Kara is at the brink of unleashing her heat vision.

“Easy we are the people you send a message to.” Lena recognizes the person as the flash. One of Kara her allies. She slowly lowers her gun.

“Then you know that Kara is going to need some help.”

“Some of us don’t trust you.” Says the woman who Lena recognizes as the criminal Killer Frost. She tilts her gun up slightly.

“Can say the same about you.” Lena returns cold.

Kara steps in between.

“Look my body has been hijacked and now the love of my live feels the need to help the person who hijacked me. So please could we kiss and make up so that we can put our hands together?”

“You seem quiet unshaken by this all.” 

Kara shrugs. “Hey I am about to merry the woman of my life I am thankful for every moment I spend with her and that she did not turn out to be like her brother.”

“We have set up camp in Star labs of our world.”

“We come.” Lena says putting her gun away and grabbing her Laptop.

“I got the bags my love.” Kara says Holding up the bags.

Cisco opens a breach and the five of them return to Star Labs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Kara of earth C she is like "yeah yeah body hijacked and parellel earths happens every other wednessday."  
> I am thinking of maybe making a spin off futuring this world futher. Maybe their wedding or something like that.


	14. Warning, danger.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Nia, brainy and Alex investigate Nia her dreams. Lena and J'onn both has visitors. All gain a piece of the danger that is coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently have a draft/ideas of the next 3-4 chapters.   
> I hope to put those (at least one of them) online by the first of new year.

Three people sit uncomfortable at the cough at Alex her apartment. Nia had when she was found cut her self and Alex insisted that the small wound had to be treated. Not much later Brainy arrived but by then the three fell into an awkward silence. Never had the three of them been alone together without their sister or friend Kara. Brainy is the firs to break the ice.

“So tell me your dream.” He asks Nia.

“I was at Supergirl’s burial site.” Nia Starts.

“Yes you were. He already knows.” Alex interrupts her but Brainy quickly silences her. “Shht.”

“I was at first alone and the grave had been covered at the way they are planning to do it. The marble grave stone and her s insignia on top.” Nia Continues.

“It is her house code of arms.” Alex interrupts again gaining an angry look of brainy.

“Suddenly I realized that there where people surrounding me. Most of them where to shaky to make out, except for one. You, Brainy.” Nia looks puzzled at Brainy. Unable to tell what it expertly looked like.

“Me?” Brainy asks half surprised.

“Yes but you where shifting between your human and your true form.”

“Interesting, please continue.” Brainy leans a bit closer.

“The people, including you, circled the grave. But there was something behind me and I don’t know what it was because when I did turn around I woke up.”

“Shall we try to figure out what it is?”

Nia nods. She wants to have this dream explained.

***

J’onn takes a sip from his beer. He went to the alien bar and orderd his favorite brand. He was there because he wanted to forget. Forget for a moment who he is, who he was and above all who he had buried during his too long life. He is suddenly shaken as hand slaps the counter in front of him. He notices that the nails have a near to perfect manicure recently and the rings that dress the hand look pricy and from earth. He follows the arm attached to the hand up to the person who it belongs to. Cat Grant.

“Miss Grant.” He greets her with a certain dry tone.

“Ex-director Henshaw, or whatever you go by these days.” Says Cat grabbing the seat beside him and taking place on it after checking it first.

“My name is J’onzz. J’onn J’onzz but please call me John.”

“What kind of a language is Jaune Sjoness?”

“J’onn J’onzz and its Martian. I am a Martian.”

“Martian.” Cat clacks her tong. “Whatever. I have heard you are currently into more of the private investigation.”

“Some things along those lines yes.”

“I have found something interesting then that I want us to investigate. Kira trusted you.” Cat grabs her bag and places it in front of him.

J’onn looks at the expansive accessory that Cat has placed in front of him as she slides open the zipper and lets him peak inside. His mouth drops open and looks at the woman beside him.

***

“I have run every test I did last time you are clean of kryptonian DNA. Reign has been gone since before you left to metropolis.” Lena says placing the results on her burau of her office. She stares at Sam who sits on the other side.

“And yet I saw Reign.” Sam rises up in frustration.

“That was just your mind playing tricks on you.” Lena says calm.

Sam walks towards the cough and drops into the comfy pillows as she places her face into her hands.

“It went well for months. No black outs. I even have time to spend some time with Ruby.”

“And then Supergirl gets killed and the trauma of Reign bolds up.” Lena takes a seat beside Sam and places a hand on the back of the woman.

“I know a good psychiatrist in Metropolis. He helped me for a while when I lived there. I could set up an appointment.”

“Seriously? What would the employees think of me seeing a psychiatrist?”

“First of all, almost every CEO that runs a company sees one. Second they are bound to secrecy. Plus if he knows you are send by me he thinks twice about bringing your dossier out. I am not my brother but I still ruin those who are breaking the rules and those that are under my wing.”

Sam smiles.

“Thank you.”

The two woman embrace into a hug.

***

Nia stares at the people surrounding the grave. She looks at the people one by one. And realizes some of the people standing there are double.

“Nia describe the people in front of you.”

“I am standing in front of a man. Plaid Shirt wears a tie. He looks like one of the people in one of Kara her pictures in her apartment. There is someone who looks like him like a twin. Only he wears a police suit of some sort. He has the same ring as you have.”

“Sounds like Winn.” Whispers Alex.

“Indeed but two of him sounds vague even for a precognition dream.” Brainy whispers back.

“There are more people with a ring like yours.” Nia says. “They are behind the twin of the plaid shirt man. The woman is wearing a suit similar to him except she has a belt with the symbol of Saturn. She looks like a saturnian tough.”

“Imra.”

“Besides the woman stands a man. His suit looks similar to that of superman but the colors are reversed and misses the S insignia.”

“The Coat of arms of Supergirl’s family?”

“Yes but the outline is there.”

“Mon-el.”

“So two Winn’s and two legion members of the future who are currently here.” Alex says half asking.

“I have no idea how to interoperate this the whole dream is unclear.

“There are ore people.” Nia says hearing them whisper. “Please give me time to describe them.”

“Sorry, please continue.”

***

Lena has taken a seat behind her desk to pull up the contact information of her psychiatrist back in Metropolis. She just had done that as her computer starts to malfunction.

“Damn. Not another heck.” She scolds in mouth. “Eve!”

Immediately Eve darts inside.

“What can I do for you?”

Lena points to her computer and Eve takes a look at Sam before looking at her computer.

“It seems it is only your computer Miss Luthor.”

“What do you mean? One attack on our computers must be on all not just one.” Lena says surprised.

Eve turns her tablet.

“This is only for your computer.”

Then the computer starts to produce a cracking sound. The three woman could only make out three words of what is said _._

Lena grabs immidiatly her phone and dials the second number in her emergency list. She waits until her phone is picked up.

“With Alex.”

“Alex this is Lena. My computer is hacked and then some audio was played off. I couldn’t understand a lot of what is said just three words.”

“Three words?”

“Warning. Danger. Supergirl.” After every word she says Alex repeats it. Lena has a bad feeling about this. A very bad feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jaune Sjonss 😂  
> Next: Earth D.  
> Next for Earth Ground Zero: Still a secret.


	15. Not as sweet as caramel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara wakes up in another earth. This time with an ex in bed and a friend in the basement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been told that the spelling is not always correct I will fix this as soon as the full story is online and completed. (oh and trust me if I tell you most is already out of the story when I upload the story)

Kara wakes up due to a kiss on the temple of her head. Arms that where wrapped around her she feels that they are slowly being removed. She opens one eye slightly to see broad shoulders step out of bed. She follows them with just one eye till it's out of sight. She shifts herself onto her back and rubs the sleep from her eyes. As she opens them she stares at a painted solar system of krypton. She can name every planet and star out of it. Krypton itself and its moons Wegthor and Koron. Daxam and its moon Agoron. Their red sun Rao.* Whoever took the time to paint it took their time to put even the smallest details in.

Sitting up straight she scans again the room. The walls are in white tones. There is a small closet in the corner on the other side of the bed. She notices a few ties and male under ware creeping out of an opened drawer. On the side where she has taken place the door to a walk-in closet is partly opened. She notices her favorite dress hanging between other dresses. Kara slips out of her bed and opens the door further. The entire closet is filled with pieces of clothing she herself would definitely wear. Some clothes are dropped on the ground and hidden beneath a cloth she can make out a mannequin wearing something that looks like a dress. She closes the door and follows the person who was just with her out of the bedroom. She opens quietly a door on the other side of the hallway.

A simple room that is mostly empty except for the cans of paint in a corner and boxes in another. Two pieces of furniture stand proudly in the otherwise furniture less room. One is a bookcase which has no books but only some brushes and a stuffed animal in plastic, the other is a half completed cradle. Slowly she takes a closer look at the cradle. The mattress that is supposed to be in there is probably in one of the boxes and the mobile that has to be hooked up above it still lies useless in the cradle itself.

"Hey." She hears behind her as an arm wraps around her shoulders and someone’s chin is placed on top of her head. "I know how much you want a child of our own but that will come, in time." She melts as she realizes that the voice belongs to Mon-el. Her star crossed lover that decided that she belonged in the 21ste century and he in the 31ste. She still misses him but she has moved on better since the last time they departed.

"To be honest I am jealous of you cousin and his wife with their little Babyboy Jon. But with the three of them in Argo until Jon is at least 2 years we have to be patience with getting one of our own.” Kara turns around and hugs Mon-el. It’s like he never left. "All in due time." She whispers knowing Mon-el can hear it. Then she smells something off. "You smell that too?" She releases herself from Mon-el to get in the scent of the strange smell better.

She hears Mon-El taking a deep breath trough his nose. 

"Oh." He says out loud before scolding in mouth while rushing out of the room. Kara quickly follows him outside and down the stairs. Mon-el rips open a door that leads to the basement where the stink is getting worse. The smell is so strong Kara actually stumbles back covering her nose. Mon-El doesn't seem to mind while rushing down. 

"Nice place." Kara turns around to look at the angel that sits at the table in the kitchen. 

"Raziel I was wondering when you would show up." 

"You know me I appear when I need to appear." Raziel looks around looking for where he dropped his clipboard. 

"Let's see, what is going on in the basement. Seems a friend that lives in your basement has blown his latest experiment up.”

“Friend? Which friend?”

“Coral Docks?”

“Querl Dox? Brainy!”

“Yes he lives here since you and Mon-el lived here. And I must add he is probably the worst roommate you can have. Speaking of.” Raziel turns to the basement door. Kara follows his look to see Mon-el and Brainy emerging from the basement. Both coughing.

“Its wiser to open some windows.” Brainy says between his coughs.

Kara uses her speed to open the windows helped by Mon-el once he has grasped his breath.

Once all the windows had been opened and Brainy has made a pot of tea which included herbs that must help against the released gas that apparently is toxic in a closed room. The chair where Raziel was is empty.

“Kara? What is wrong?” Mon-el asks worried as he catches her staring at the empty chair.

“Nothing I just wondered I think I am seeing things.” Kara says shrugging it off.

“Hallucination. One of the possible side effects of the gas.” Brainy says before taking a sip from his tea.

“Like hallucinating an angel in the middle of the room?” Mon-el asks suddenly.

Kara looks surprised at him then follows his gaze. There, wings out and al stands Raziel.

“Shared hallucination I am seeing it too.” Brainy says. “Unless you are seeing him too Kara.”

“I am.” Kara says surprised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I took the names from the Superman Wiki Rao System.   
> Next:Raziel.


	16. Trust gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is betrayed by a person she trusted. That leads to a fight.

Raziel is not just seen by her he is seen by the two others who are in the room with her. Raziel who was just there in the chair then gone and now is standing there wings out and all.

"You two see him too?" Kara asks surprised once she realized fully that they see Raziel too. 

"Yes." Mon-el nods.

“How? Raziel tell me how can people see you now? How are Mon-el and Brainy seeing you right now?”

“Let me tell you my story.” Raziel says taking place on the table they all were sitting on already.

“Since earliest time I have served the one and only lord. Than one of my kind fell and most of my brothers and sisters followed him but not me. I watched as they gained free will. I just watched and waited for years. I didn’t know what side to choose so I stayed where I was. And then it happened. Superheroes started to rise up as flowers in a valley. Then I decided to leave my lords side. My former brother and lord of the underworld then came to me and offered me a place in his free world but I refused, you see when I came down I went to a fortune teller. There are a lot of fake’s out there but in my watch I have seen that there are some good once to. And she told me my destiny. How did it go again.” Raziel stops for a moment to think. “Oh yes it went like this.

 _A destiny to rule the living from the realm between, can only be stopped by the super queen. In dead she still cant prevent, unless you know how to put her in a permanent end._ ” Raziel sights for a moment.

“You see I am destined to rule your earth and you were the only one to stop me but even dead couldn’t stop you. No I did my research your cousin died in multiple earths and came back to live so I decided to put your spirit away I needed some time to find a good place for you but I needed also time to start working on conquering my new realm to rule. And it goes some much easier if people are more focused on the dead of one of their heroes, A Rockstar, a kind politician or in your case a Supergirl.” Raziel smiles.

“Can’t move.” Kara hears Mon-el grunt. She sees him and brainy both struggle in their chair. She tries to move to but she feels as if she has been tied to the chair.

“Oh you three are tied to the chair with a spell.” Raziel twist his fingers and they sparkle for a moment.

“The treat you warned me about, that is you.” Kara growls.

“Yes.” Brainy has somehow found a way to break loose from the spell and punches Raziel directly across his face. Before he can hit a second time Raziel blocks him. Then as a dance the two fight without actually hitting each other once. Mon-el and Kara keep struggling to break free of the spell.

Mon-el is the first to break free and rushes at Raziel and grabs the angels wings. This makes it possible for brainy to hit Raziel again. But Raziel quickly recovers and retracts his wings doges the combined attack of both brainy and Mon-el and sweeps Brainy away breaking the wall behind him.

“Brainy!.” Both Kara and Mon-el call out to the Coluan. At that moment Kara breaks free from the chairs spell so she rushes after him trough the broken wall. There in the rubble lies Brainy unconscious. His image inducer that was active, has deactivated which indicates that it is either broken or that brainy has unconsciously deactivated it. Kara turns to Raziel who brings down a rain of punches on Mon-el and leaps. Raziel ducks before she can hit him and punches her in the stomach. In her life there had only been a handful of people who actually managed to hurt her a lot. Who made her body ache like Raziel. Among them are the other kryptonians like Non, her aunt Astra and her baby cousin Kal-el. Don’t forget the world killers like Reign. Raziels punch was definitely up there.

Raziel. He betrayed her trust. Kara crawls up from the place she lied covering her stomach. Raziel lied to her. She is dead because of HIM! The anger that over takes her is equal to her time with the infection of the red kryptonite. Kara stares at the angel angry but calm and calculated and then leaps. She hits him and this time he falls onto the ground. Mon-el reacts immidiatly and uses his full body weight to hold the angel down. Raziel lies dazed underneath but reacts as soon as he is aware what happened. He throws Mon-el of and gets back onto his feet. Mon-el flies trough the already half broken wall and lands somewhere close to brainy. Kara snaps this time and just leaps in angr at the angel. But Raziel who was surprised last time now just simply swipes her away with his arm knocking Kara not only away but also out cold.

“Kara!” Mon-el has been lucky that he had not been knocked out cold and rushes to the unconscious Girl of steel. 

"Don't bother. If she wakes up she will be the Kara you married not the Kara that invaded your life.” Raziel says brushing the dust of his clothes.

Mon-el clenches his fist.

"Raziel I promise you I will find you and I will hurt you and everything in my power for what you have done to her."

"The girl who hijacked your love is not the person you love." Raziel says calm. 

"She may not have been the woman I married, but Kara Zor-El is the love of my live and any version of her deserves my respect and I will protect every single one of them if that is asked of me!”

"Here, here." A voice suddenly sounds in agreement. The angel and the angry Daxamite turn towards a woman that stands in the room with a breach behind her. 

"Lena?" Mon-el says surprised. He turns back to Raziel but the angel is gone. Lena follows his gaze but then says.

"Grab Supergirl and follow me."

“What about Brainy?” Mon-el looks worried at his friend who still lies unconscious in the rubble.

“He will be fine. But if you want to help the other world Kara you have to come with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the world where Kara stayed the shortage time period. Where most world she stayed till the evening to midnight here it was around midday to early noon.   
>  Next: Kara and Mon-el Aftermath and the parallel earths have united.


	17. Mon-el and Kara: aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena has pulled Mon-el and an unconscious Kara to the growing alliance of Supergirl of Earth Zero.

The angel has been gone and on the other side of the room there stands Lena.  
“Grab Supergirl and follow me.” She says.   
“What about Brainy?” Mon-el looks worried to his friend who still lies unconscious in the rubble of his house.   
“He will be fine. But if you want to help the other world Kara you have to come with me.” Lena says.  
“Let me contact the DEO first so that they can make sure he will be fine.”   
Lena nods.  
“But hurry Cisco would not be able to keep the breach open for much longer.”   
***  
Cisco collapses tired onto the ground as soon as the three emerge from the breach. Mon-el holds Kara into his arms and stares at the weird assembly of different people and 3 other Kara’s one of them looks distrusting at Lena another is eating a bag of chips and another is staring at the computer with a guy that looks like Winn, or is Winn but from a different earth just like the Kara’s and Lena.   
“Is she all right?” A woman who had bowed over cisco know looks worried at Kara. Now that Mon-el has a better look at her he recognizes her as Caitlin. On his own world she’s a criminal who absorbs heat. He and Kara has faced her a few times. Her hair is darker and she has a kinder and warmer look in her eyes.   
“I think she is fine, unconscious but fine.”   
“What happened?” Lena asks. “When I found you. You were just out of a fight, the house around you was in rubble.”   
“I think you coming there was what stopped the fight.” Mon-el exchanges a look with Lena.  
“Who where you fighting?” One of the Kara’s asks wondering.  
“A guy with wings, like an angel. Kara seemed to trust him but he betrayed her. His name was razi-something.”  
“Raziel. The Kara of earth zero mentioned him before. She did trust him. He betrayed her and the three of you fought him didn’t you?” Lena says Thinking.  
“Three of you?” Winn asks wondering looking at Mon-el.  
“Except for me and Kara, brainy was there with us there.”  
“We left him there unconscious. It was either him or Kara. Cisco have you found a way of how we can get to Earth Zero?” Lena explains.  
“Still trying to track it down Lena. Which is a challenge on its own.” Cisco is typing furiously at the computer not paying any further attention  
“Lena already has.” Says the Kara that stuffed herself full with potato chips. “She already manages to make contact with her earth zero person.”  
***  
The group had split up into different little groups. Lena had directed everyone into positions and Mon-el to bring his earths Kara down to the infirmary. Still unconscious he had laid her down on one of the beds.   
“She is just unconscious Mon-el.” Lena says trying to calm him down. “If she is anything like my fiancé, my Kara, she will wake up sooner than later.”   
“It is weird to hear you call my wife your fiancé.” Mon-el says calm and emotionally tired. “I am still trying to wrap my head around everything that is happing right now.”  
“Get used to it Cisco has found earth zero. As soon as she wakes up well leave.”   
Lena rises up and leaves the medical bay. Mon-el stares at his Kara. Her eyelids start moving. Sooner than later, Lena is right. Mon-el sights and moves closer as Kara her eyes open. Kara blinks a few times and sits than straight up looking around. Superspeed.   
“Kara.” He says letting her focus the attention on him.   
Kara leaves the bed and stumbles in his arms.   
“Easy my love you are safe but you are physically hurt.”  
“What has happened?”  
“Raziel happened he had another Kara taking over your body than we and brainy fought him. Now we are safe here at star labs on a parallel universe reading ourselves to fight Raziel and safe the earth he wants to take over.” Mon-el pulls her into a hug. “I love you Kara.”  
“I love you too mon-el. But what we have to do can we really do that?”  
“Raziel is a danger to earth zero and probably ours. He attacked my, our, friend and us.”


	18. Spirit of Supergirl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allies unite.

J’onn stares at the group gathered at his house. Alex told them what Lena told her. And he fears the worst. That and what Cat Grant brought him. Him being worried is not expressing it completely. He is terrified of what will come.

He pulls out the orb that Cat has brought him and places it on the table in the middle of the gathered group.

“What is that?” Alex looks curious at the orb in the middle.

“That is a prophecy orb.” Answers J’onn.

“a prophecy orb?” 

“I have heard of orbs like that before.” Imra says. “They are Coluan right?” She looks at Brainy questioning.

“Those are forbidden to make in our time or for a long time actually. To be more specific we on Colu know they were made by our kind but we are forbidden of making them any longer for so long even we don’t know how long ago.”

“Brainy a simple we don’t make them for a long time would have been enough.” 

“I was trying to say it is to pin point to the 18th or 19th century that we stopped making them.” 

“But what are they?”

“Theoretically they would have been able to set the whole life of the person bound to the orb and everyone who reads it can determine their future.”

“hence the prophecy part.” 

“Let’s just say lots of people got hurt.”

Nia who also had been dragged to the apartment had fallen asleep on the couch suddenly wakes up.

“Over there something is getting here trough there.”

A breach opens and from it figures step out.

They are greeted by 3 Kara’s Winn, Lena, Barry, Caitlin and Cisco.

“We heard you needed some help we came to help.”

***

Raziel bows over the table towards the person across him.

“I hope you agreed to my terms?” Raziel asks.

“I do agree but knowing where my anger got me last time are you certain I am able to be trusted?”

“Oh sweet girl If you are able to help me, I help you.” Raziel leans back.

“I help you by killing Supergirl her friends and you help me by killing mine?”

“Exactly.”

“And why do you need my help?”

“Because this worlds Kara has made allies in every world I placed her.”

“And you placed her in my body to lock her up forever.”

“That was the plan.”

“What do you mean. Was?”

“Supergirl is smarter than I took her credit for but she is the only one standing in my way of conquering this world.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: A very Angry Kara


	19. Red Daughter of Krypton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is overwelmed by anger

So angry why is she suddenly feeling so much anger. And where is she? What happened? The anger is blinding her thoughts making it impossible to get answers, to think

She opens again her eyes and stares to clear as much as she can. Space, she is in space. She closes her eyes again. The anger is overwhelming why is she this angry? She tries to form a picture in her mind. Raziel. The angel she trusted and who betrayed her trust. All right she is in space probably a parallel earth again. She can't remember going to bed last night. No Raziel knocked her out which gave him the opportunity to replace her in her final prison. God the anger. Kara scans the void of space with her eyes and locates earth. How is she even breathing? She can't breathe in space the last time that she was in space she wore a legion ring. Kara looks het her hands. Whatever she is wearing is all red with a red ring to match. 

She takes direction towards earth. She needs help. Just where can she get it again? Her sister. Alex, where is Alex? Think Kara think. Gliding across the surface of the earth Kara scans with her eyes the people on the streets and in the buildings. Alex, where is Alex. There that building that is where she is. Kara lands on the balcony. 

"Alex." Kara calls out to her sister.

Several people turn towards her. Some start screaming and people start to run. Alex turns towards her and holds up her gun.

"Stay there Supergirl." She calls out. J'onn and Brainy take place beside her defensive. Kara pulls up her eyebrows in surprise and holds up her hands that she means no harm. 

"I don't mean anyone harm." Kara says as slow as possible. 

"Do it." Alex says commanding. 

Kara sees one of the agents jump at her in the corner of her eyes. She flies up and the agents that jumped at her stumble into each other underneath her. 

"Why would they do that?" Kara asks. She turns her gaze back to her sister and their friends. She freezes as she sees J’onn in his alien form and Brainy coming at her. She can tell that both are a little scared but determined to bring her down. She dodges them.

“What the hell are you two doing?” She screams at them. That is the moment she actually listened to what she spoke. Instead of the words she meant to say, nothing but growls and hair standing screeching leaves her lips. She sounds like a monster. Defeated she lands on the ground in her desperation she loses against the anger and is over taken by it yet again.

***

Just earlier. 

Alex sights. "There is no other way?" She asks. 

"The only way for Kara to be freed of the rings influence is for her to die." J'onn says as calm as he can. But still a spike of emotion in those words he can detect. Brainy closes his eyes. Their chances look grim the future of Kara looks even worse. 

"How long can we contain her if, and I say if we are able to catch her?" He asks. 

J'onn sights and thinks. "I don't know. A couple of hours maybe or as long as she is unconscious. Kryptonite won't work as long as she wears the ring." 

"Then give me at least a chance to free her from the ring a couple of hours if I don't succeed then you may do what think is best. But at least give me a chance to try." 

Alex and J'onn exchange a look. 

"You are the director Alex it is your choice." 

"I hope you will succeed Brainy, I don’t want to lose my sister. But if she stays this way there is little to do than to kill her. And that I will do with a heavy heart."

"Then we have to track her down first." 

A screaming screech echoes trough the room. 

"Speak of the devil." J'onn says while shifting to his Martian form. There going inside is the latest red lantern Supergirl. 

***

If she was able to cry she would have done that now. Locked up in a DEO prison with her home in danger and a lot of inner anger that almost overwhelms her. She sifts a bit with her in a painful way turned arms to find a better position. She does not in fact it only gets worse. She lowers her head. This place, this body, it will be her final prison. Her home world is doomed.

***

Capturing Supergirl was too easy. Way to easy. Everybody else shrugged it off. But no, not him, not the guy with the twelfth level intellect. Their latest encounter was different. Every time they had run into the angry Supergirl she left people for death. A month ago when she first turned she had turned against General Lanes army. She would probably had killed them if her cousin had not jumped in between them and had taken most of the beating. As far as he and the rest of the DEO knew superman is still liking his wounds from that experience. She had been over the world since then. Drawn to places with a lot of anger leaving nothing but dust and scared people behind. Nothing of the sweet person he got to know is left in the Kryptonian. He looks up from his tablet as he enters the heavy secured room where they keep her. 

There in her prison cell she sits. Head down. Slowly he kneels beside the cell.

“Hello Kara.” He greets.

Kara looks up and looks him straight into his eyes. The look in her eyes is different from the last month. They show sadness not anger. “I wish you could tell me what you were thinking right now.” He sights. Supergirl screeches. _I wish I could tell you that Brainy._

“You seem to be answering me but I cant understand.”

Kara places her hand on the glass. Brainy places his hand on the glass on the spot where she placed hers. Their eyes meet.

***

Kara stares at brainy as he is working on his tablet. She knows he cant understand her but they had a conversation going that was mostly his side but he started to get to understand her. And she was able to answer his yes or no questions by nodding simply her head.

Brainy looks up from his tablet for a moment. He notices that Kara keeps looking at him. No matter where he goes. “I wish I knew how to remove that ring but it is impossible. A red Lantern ring is impossible to remove.” Brainy puts down his tablet and looks straight at Kara. “I am sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Freed from the Red Lantern ring.


	20. free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some frustration, some blood and some gaining freedom

"I am trying to do my best Alex.” Brainy says with frustration in his voice.

“Your best is not enough! Remove that ring or you know what we have to do. General Lane knows we have her. Who knows how soon he’s here?”

“I am able to communicate with her. It are small steps but she has calmed down a little.”

“Brainy, she is longer in that cell then we anticipated she would be in there. But sooner or later she will break out of that.” 

With those words Alex makes a powerful turn towards the door and walks away. Brainy looks at Kara. She understood everything and answers with a usual screech, but still she is calm and has placed her hand on the glass. He places his hand on the glass and smiles. 

“I will free you of that ring.” He promises her.

Kara stares at his smile and her heart speeds up for a moment. She had gathered new respect for Brainy being stuck in this cell. Just being here has given her new perspective on him. She knows he will free her the question is when and how. She slowly sits down and starts to pull the ring again. 

“Kara how often do I Have to tell you that ring is stuck. You can’t just remove it.” 

She knows it and even with her super strength it is unmovable. But still she has to try something. She wants it gone but nothing works. 

Then the door slides open outside of her prison. Both she and Brainy turn to the man and woman in army uniforms who enter the room. They are followed by Alex and General Lane. 

“Please sir, we are working to remove the ring from her fingers.” Alex pleads to General Lane but her plead are in vain.

“And how do you think it will work out after she is freed? We don’t know what will happen. No Supergirl has to die. Tonight! Right now.”

Kara can only listen to his command. And can only watch as Lane give the command to bring Alex and Brainy outside. Watch at the soldiers push Alex outside and pull Brainy after her out of the door. Watch as he turns to her with a face she can’t even describe. If she has to do it it would be a face of a man who does his duty with pride and regret.

“Open the door and eliminate the threat.” General Lane commands. 

Kara closes her eyes and thinks about everything that she has done. How she just saw Alex and Brainy being pushed outside. Every person she has met on every universe. Every person now in danger on her home world because of Raziel. Raziel. RAZIEL. Anger boils up inside of her. And the world becomes a haze. A Red haze. Before she know it herself does she moves quickly from soldier to soldier and breaks their guns their arms and maybe even more. She doesn’t want to know. She hears the soldiers scream and she makes them stop screaming. And as soon as the screaming stops the haze clears of her eyes. She looks around at the soldiers who are lying on the floor. Blood form a path from her little cell to the rest of the room. What has she done? Kara drops to her knees but she can’t cry not since she has arrived here. Behind her she hears footsteps but she doesn’t react to it there is enough blood right now she is afraid to even move a finger right now. The footsteps stop behind her. For a moment nothing happens, than a steel pipe that had been ripped off the wall drops beside her. The footsteps move to the front of her and the person kneels down. She looks up and stares at Brainy his face. His image induced has been deactivated. It could have happened during his struggle with the Army man that now lie on the ground or maybe after.

“I am sorry Kara. I can’t free you from that ring. I f.” Brainy stumbles, sights and tries the last few words again. “I failed you.” Tears are running past his face. Kara lifts up her hand and wipes away his tears, but instead of swiping away the tears she smears blood in his face. She looks at her own hands. The red almost makes it impossible to see the blood. She hears behind her in the hallway guns being loaded. She grabs Brainy who yelps in surprise. And flies outside. At instinct she flies off to the CatCo building and lands there. Brainy pulls himself loose and stares at Kara. His face tells her he did not expect this to happen. It is kind of funny his surprised face with the smudges of blood and tears that have made a path through that. Kara snorts a laugh. 

“Are you? Are you laughing?” Kara nods. And point from him to her own face. Brainy wipes his left check half clean and stares at his hand which has some blood on it too.

“You think this is funny?” He asks holding up his hand. 

Kara shakes her hand. Kind of. Through her anger a new emotion wells up. With it she feels the ring loosen up.

***

Brainy has turned his back to Kara and uses his shirt to wipe his face clean of the blood. 

“So what are you planning to do now?” He asks turning back to her. As an answer Kara moves closer. Wrapping her arms across his shoulders. Placing her lips onto his. He freezes in her embrace.

***

**One month ago before Red Lantern Kara**

“Come on Alex Winn was a sad piece of broken pieces. I was only friends with him to give him an idea he at least someone gave about him.” Brainy overhears Kara talk to her sister.

“Kara, I was at least sincere his friend. You broke not only his heart when you denied his feelings but also his arm.”

“He kissed me. And I didn’t like that.”

“What about all those other guys who’s heart you have broken? That sweet Michael who used to work at Noonan’s? You broke his leg when he was just flirting with you.”

“I broke his leg? If I remember correctly, he tripped.”

“I am sorry for every guy who ever confesses his feelings to you.”

“Please as long as they are hot and I like them then yes I won’t break anything.”

“What if it was James or Brainy?”

“With James I am okay with, I mean have you seen his arms other than that he is an actual friend of mine. And Brainy please don’t make me laugh. He has as much emotion as a computer, maybe even less.”

“That is cold even for you Kara.”

That was cold. He had always admired her, loved her, he is half human after all. That was the day he buried his feelings for her.

***

**Present**

Now she is kissing him. And the feelings he had buried that day slowly become more to the surface. His Kara would never do that or maybe she would. He answers her kiss back and wraps her in his arms. They stand there as two beings becoming one, or so it feels at least for him. For a moment the world is perfect. There is a sound of something dropping behind him on the ground. But that is not what he wants to investigate now. Just the woman in his embrace. That is his whole world now. 

He is saddened as they finally let go. His eyes meet hers. That is when he realizes something’s different. The uniform of the red lanterns is gone and is replaced by her Supergirl outfit. He looks at the ground behind him to find the Red lantern ring. 

“It has come off.” Supergirl says surprised. He can tell on the look on her face that she is not only is surprised by the fact that she is freed of the ring but also to hear herself speak. He melts of her beautiful voice. There has been a chance in her tone, where she always sounded cold she has now a certain warmth in it. She takes the ring over from him as he shows it to her and crushes it. The dust falls out of her hand and is carried away by the wind. 

“I have some confessions to do.” Supergirl says. “But first.” Kara grabs him into her embrace again and starts another kiss with Brainy happily answering. This is definitely not the Kara from before.

***

Hidden in the shadows watches a young woman not much older than seventeen. Her face is mostly hidden by sunglasses and a oversized black hoody only a few plucks of platinum blond hair creep out. Her red shorts just end underneath the hoody the end of the hoody. She bends down to tighten her right laced booth again before she jumps off the building. Unnoticed by Brainy and Supergirl who are still standing embraced on the rooftop of the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: The much needed talk


	21. The Ring, The Girl and the Waverider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally freed from the lantern ring. Kara and Brainy look for her home world. Als some time travel.

Brainy was not surprised when Kara told him she is not his universe’s Kara. And when she told him what had happened to her and how she ended up here he had been silent and listened only interrupting if he needed some details. Now they had taken a seat among the shoreline of national city. Holding hands, taking in the sunset. 

“Tell me what was that? The red lantern ring thing and how did your Kara end up with one?” That question had been burning inside her head ever since she had arrived on this earth. 

“Our Kara carried always some hate inside of her, an anger. Is the anger strong enough it can attract a red lantern ring. Red lanterns are all people who have a strong anger inside of them. Their corps is one out of several corpses. I have not so much of experience with them but I know for certain that you won’t attract a red lantern ring. You are more compassionate and loving than our Kara ever was.” 

Kara let her hand go from Brainy’s and stands up and steps away from him. 

“And I am selfish.” Kara looks down when she says that. “I am seriously thinking of not going home. There are enough heroes back home who can save the day. We had also a you, a J'onn, Alex and Nia. Nia may be still learning some things but she was already getting more familiar with her powers.”

“I hear a doubt.” Brainy stands up to stand beside her.

“Raziel got rid of me because he thought I was the one who could actually beat him. But.” Kara sights before continuing. “Look what I have done under that rings influence? I have killed good man and woman who were willing to give their life to save their country. I killed them because the ring reacted on my anger. I am not a hero not anymore.”

“Kara they came to kill you! Even I would have done the same if I had that ring and people came out to kill me. Everyone has flaws, I have a few myself, you have flaws too.” Brainy grabs her hands. “But, does this flaws matter? Only time will tell. We are going to your home world! We are going to beat Raziel! We will Win! And then we will see what happens next.” The fury in his eyes soften with the last spoken line. Kara grabs him into an embrace and kisses him. That speech was exactly what she needed.

***

“So are you sure this are the coordinates?” Brainy asks filling in the coordinates Kara just gave him on a device he had worked on for the last few hours.

“I don’t know. Since the ring is gone I had them in my head.”

“It could be a trap set by Raziel.”

“He placed me on this world, thinking it would hold me forever. Probably because of the ring.”

“Yes removing it is hard but you managed to do it anyway.”

“WE managed it.” 

“I have a theory about it. That the anger deep inside of you was overwhelmed by an other emotion so it was completely you.”

“My anger was silenced because of my growing admiration of you.” Kara smiles placing a lock behind her ear.

“The opposite of anger is love.” Brainy his cheeks start to glow. “Your feelings for me.”

“When I realized that I had feelings for you the ring became looser. When we kissed it just fell off.”

“I trust in you shall we use these coordinates or not?”

“I had them in my head for a reason we will check them out. If it is a trap we will fight out of it.”

“Then I will open a breach to the coordinates.”

***

“This is the Waverider.” Kara says looking around. 

“The time travel ship of the legends?” Brainy asks.

“Yes I have been on it once but it looks different.” 

“Different as in it looks and flies as a garbage can, and yes some rooms it even smells like a garbage can.” A young woman says from a chair. Kara didn’t see her earlier. Neither did Brainy making up from his reaction. 

The woman rises up from her chair and lifts up her hands. 

“I am a friend. An ally so to speak. I am a time traveler who made some time in her busy save the multiverse schedule to give you two a hand.”

Kara takes the in the woman who she now realizes must be no other than 17 but sounds a lot older. Her eyes are hidden behind scratched sunglasses who are probably older than the girl herself. The rest of her face is hidden in shadow by the hood of her oversized hoody. Blond, no, platinum blond hair is braided and waves down her left shoulder creeping from underneath the hood. The jeans the girl wears are ripped and underneath is viable she wears knee high laced boots. Something inside her tells her the girl is to be trusted but her head needs to be cleared.

“Who are you?”

“Who I am is of no importance. That you get back home to stop Raziel is.” The girl says with a growl. “I could have placed the coordinates of your home world direct into your head but I needed to give you both these.” The girl grabs two boxes and throws them at them. Kara grabs both from the air and hands brainy one over. 

“I am not allowed to say much about both your future’s but I can tell you that if you succeed you two can stay together if you want.” Kara answers her with a smile. 

The girl stares as brainy opens a new breach to her coordinates. Both jump through the breach and it closes. 

Slowly she removes the shades and place them in front of her. 

“They are gone.” She says out loud.

The door to the bridge opens and from it a female speedster emerges who is better known as Nora West-Allen. 

“So please tell me you gave it to them and they took it.” Nora says almost begging. 

“They did.” The girl silence thanks her deity. Nora doesn’t even hear her. 

Nora grabs her friends shades and spin them around in her hand. 

“Do you think they trust the mysterious girl with the shades?” the shades are ripped out of Nora her hands and placed on the table again.

“I had to do it. Or else they would have recognized me.” 

“I appeared several times before my father and his friends and no one, and I mean no one recognized me as the flash his daughter until I told them I was. Plus they also did a DNA check before believing me completely.” 

“No one of them has a twelfth level intelligence and you don’t have violet eyes that betray your heritage of being a hybrid.” 

“Jeez Ally I hate it when you are right.”

“Which is always?” Ally asks smiling.

Nora hangs her head and places her hands on her hips. “Every time, yes.”

***

Kara looks around at the coordinates they landed.

“This looks like the roof of the DEO.”

“This is the DEO, now hands up.”

“Don’t shoot.” Kara says lifting up her hands. “Also you can’t hurt me.” She quickly adds.

“Another Supergirl? Jeez first one dies than 4 other show up.”

“Alex?” Kara turns around to look at her sister. “It is me, the real me. The one who died. Well sort of it is a long story, and with that I mean a really long story.”

Alex smiles. “I know, please come down to the briefing room.”


	22. The final fight is near

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group has come together and it is almost time for the final battle.
> 
> and fears revealed here will they become issues later?

Raziel stares at the small alliance he had gathered. Slow and study he walks over to his latest recruit.  
“How is the new body?” He asks.  
“Cold and used. Feels the same as my old one. Less anger though. It’s. It’s calming.”  
Raziel smiles. “Making you an ally was the best thing I have done till now.”  
“Clearing this earths Supergirl was the best thing you have done. Reanimating her body to be able to switch her with another Kara is your second. But to let me keep it, that was your greatest decision yet.”  
“Don’t forget in this body you are given is also immortal.”  
Supergirl smiles her most devilish grin.  
***  
“So if I we understand you right you are able to dream the future?” Caitlin asks leaning on the table on which she, Nia, Cisco, Barry and their worlds Kara.  
“Yes I can.” Nia leans a bit back in her chair. Frightened by the curious scientist.  
“How are you able to do that?” Cisco asks. “Are you a Meta?”  
“No I am an alien, half actually. My father was human, of earth. My mother is, a Naltorian, from Naltor. Some woman gain powers to dream the future there its past from mother to daughter.”

In another corner of the room Lena is holding her fiancés hand.  
“Kara, I know what you must feel right now. But we need to help. I need to help.”  
“fine we help but this is the last time you play the I feel guilty and this feels like redemption card.” Kara gives a teasing smile.  
“Thanks babe.” Lena kisses Kara on her cheek.  
Kara looks stern into Lena her eyes. “I mean it Lena. Last. Time.” 

“You really denied going to the future?” Winn stares wide eyed at his counterpart.  
“Yes. I didn't want to leave everyone I know and love behind.” Winn turns at the word love for a moment with his eyes to Kara who is speaking with Mon-el and Imra. “I am glad I stayed.”  
“I doubted in the beginning but went anyway. Best experience of my life. But dude if I where dating someone I would have tried to take that person with me if I was that serious.”  
“Not if she is Supergirl.” His reply is answered with an open mouth. “Yeah I know we can’t be all winners.”

Before Alex is able to open the door Kara steps in front of her.  
“Alex we need to talk. Like we really need to talk.”  
“Kara you tried to convince me that you are the Kara of this universe. My Kara. Lena of earth D has a theory that that is impossible.”  
“And still here I am.”  
“Prove it. Prove to me that you are my Kara.”  
“The last thing I said before I died was that I loved you.”  
“That is easy, lots of the people who die tell that to their loved once.”  
“The night before my dead we had a sister movie night. We had popcorn and ice cream, two flavors. We had a Neapolitan and a chocolate chip cookie dough one. The movie we watched was terminator 2. Your favorite. Than we watched the wizard of Oz. My favorite I did however fall asleep halfway through.”  
“And I finished watching it anyway.” Alex wipes a year from her eyes. Kara pulls Alex into a hug.  
“I missed you Alex. And I was so, so worried about you.” Tears are welling up in Kara her eyes as well. “I wish we hadn’t had to come to this. That man I fought, he was one of Raziel s soldiers.”  
“Thank God you killed him.”  
Kara her face turns white. “He, he is dead?” Flashes from back when she wore the red lantern ring, people who she had killed.  
“Kara!” Alex holds her in tight grip in an as humanly possible way. Kara is able to see brainy past her sister and calms down.  
Kara releases herself from Alex and lets herself slide down against the door. “He wanted me to be stuck in the last world forever, he placed me into a body of a Supergirl wearing a red lantern ring.”  
“What is so bad about a Red Lantern ring?” Alex asks.  
“Easy explained, it is attracted by people with intense anger. My universes Kara attracted one. Your Kara was able to release herself from it’s grip but not before releasing her inner anger at some people, soldiers. She was however calm enough to find herself a way out to release herself.” Brainy answers.  
“she seems however a bit traumatized by the experience.” Brainy kneels next to Kara and looks into her eyes. He stands up and whispers close to Alex her ear. “She killed some of those soldiers when she was not in full control.”  
“Best to give her some rest then.”  
***  
The group has split into three teams.  
Team one Lena and Winn of earth A. They both have taken a seat behind the DEO computers and follow the fighting from there. Not much use in the field but at home base have the skills to bring the government down. Cisco said that, if you need to know.  
Team two are James, Alex, Nia, Barry, Caitlin, Cisco and Mon-el of earth C. Everyone who simply has not the ability to fly has gotten with the field force of the DEO onto the vans.  
Team three are the 5 Kara’s, the Brainiac’s, J’onn, Imra, Mon-el and Winn. Simply put everyone with a legion ring or who has the ability to fly. They follow above the skyline in the legion cruiser.  
All the teams are linked with earpieces.  
“How do we know where we have to go?” Caitlin asks.  
“I had a dream of us standing at Supergirl’s grave side. If we don’t find Raziel there Alex hopes that we at least find a lead there.” Nia says.  
Alex nods and focuses on the road in front of them. She is focused on defeating Raziel. He killed indirectly her sister. Traumatized her and he will pay for that.  
“Ma’am we are pulling up now.” Alex opens the van door and steps out. A lot of people still gather at the grave side. but something is off this time. The man and woman are wearing similar outfits. Military like. She follows their gaze into the sky. There she notices a man with wings in the sky. Raziel.  
The others unite with her at the spot she stands and follow her gaze. 

Nia watches the group come together in a distant and notices the legion cruiser getting closer. The fight is getting started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Battle against Raziel


	23. The final fight part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and her friends and allies face Raziel and his army. Brainy opens one of the mystery boxes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter used to be longer but I lost my entire second chance file :S
> 
> Good, I had some notes somewhere of what I was planning to do.

All hell has broken loose at the square. Left and right people are fighting. It is like a storm has broken loose.

In the midst of all this, Nia runs, runs, and runs towards the edge of the fighting. Not that she is scared. No, she is not scared. But because of a vision she had. A vision of Supergirl’s grave, again, being empty, again. She is worried, worried that it may be true. That the grave is empty.

A gush of wind and man lying on the ground betrays flash his involvement. Nia stops running and the flash comes to a stop in front of her.

“Dreamer right?” Nia nods. “Why aren’t you fighting like the rest of us?” He asks.

“I had a vision and I need to check something out because of it.”

“What did you see?” Nia can tell the flash is looking worried behind his mask.

“I don’t know, I just need to see the grave.” Nia points at Supergirl her grave.

“Just do be careful alright. From now on you are on your own. Everyone is fighting and I have to do my share of fighting too.” With that, he punches a couple of men down that had woken up again and rushes off. 

“Thanks, flash.” Nia thanks him even if he can't hear her. She turns towards the grave again. This time she will take down people when she is running towards her goal, the enemy will fall in the meantime.

***

The fight had scattered everyone. Everyone around her is fighting and even while having five Supergirl’s on their side it is not going well. They are with way less. And Lena and Winn back at the DEO are overwhelmed with locations and information to share with them on the field. Alex scans her direct area to look for her sister. Not the one from a parallel earth no the one that has her sisters soul and her memories. She notices the Brainiac 5 that came with her sister. His fighting is graceful as if he is dancing. Sure Alex had seen her universal Brainy fight but to see one up fighting to his full potential is amazing to watch.

“Brainy.” She calls out to him and fires her gun at the people surrounding her to get closer to him. “Brainy, where is Supergirl?” she asks as soon as she gets closer.

“Which one of the five?”

“The one that came with you.”

“I have no idea. I mean if you asked for the others I would have asked if it was the Supergirl fighting over there.”

Alex turns towards the Supergirl that brainy pointed her to. Knowing she would be disappointed. It is not the one she is looking for.

“Thanks anyway.”

***

Raziel smiles as he sees Supergirl.

“There she is.” Raziel says. Immediately Kara turns to him. Her eyes already burning red from heat vision. She heard and recognized him.

“Raziel.” She grunts between her teeth. She releases her heat vision onto him. He dodges it and Kara misses. Kara balls her fist as she flies closer to him. The punch makes the air and the ground shake. People who were standing directly below them fall to their knees. But Raziel is still in the sky having blocked the punch.

***

“That punch we felt all the way to the DEO.” Winn says over the comms. “You guys can better regroup. We have some problems.”

“The generator in a hospital is failing and the power has been lost in that part of town.” Lena adds. “We can also confirm that all over town petty crimes are committed and the police are overrun.

“We need to split into groups. Fight the issues all over town. I will see if I can help Supergirl past the edge to get to the winning side.” Brainy of earth E says.

“That sounds like a plan.” Alex agrees. “Winn get the Legion cruiser closer for pick up.”

“On my way.” Winn says. (To clarify the Winn at the DEO is from earth A and this Winn is of earth Zero.”

Brainy suddenly remembers the boxes they had gotten from the girl. “I need something of the legion cruiser.”

Brainy steps on board with the others.

“How will you get back?” The other him asks.

“I will fly. I hope it will be a quick pick up before the ships too far. He nods to Imra and Mon-el. Grife how he misses his legion. But he needs to save this world, save her.

Quickly he grabs the boxes he and Kara had gotten from the girl earlier. Two boxes one for both of them. He turns them around to notice that their names are written on one side of the boxes. Slowly and carefully, he feels it is a trap, he opens the box with his name on it. Inside it is a Coluan cube. A way to share information between two Coluans. So in that logic, only a Coluan can open it or make it. He turns the box in his hand while connecting to it keeping his intern firewall up afraid for internal attacks. His eyes widen in shock in what he finds inside. Information. Information that makes it able for them to defeat Raziel. He pockets Kara her box and dashes outside. He is screamed at by someone he trips over to look out. But he is not focused on the here and now. He is focused on getting back. Beside her. He needs to focus. Needs to be able to fight Raziel. If he can reach Kara then they will be able to defeat him.


End file.
